Where the Daisies Grow
by Purple.H
Summary: "Jim, you okay?" Bones whispered. Startled, Jim snapped his head around to look at his friend. His face as white as the poles of Andoria, his chest pulling in rapid breaths, forehead glistened with sweat. Below on them on stage Hamlet was in full swing, actors giving it there all. His eyes unfocused with raw, unbridled fear stared at the doctor. "Jim?"
1. Prelude

**Where the Daisies Grow**

Prelude 

"Hey Bones! I have found the perfect place for us on Shore leave." Jim beamed at him from the Captain's chair, as he over saw Sulu skilfully piloting the ship into a faultless geo-stationary orbit. The beautiful silvery glow of Cygnia Minor filled the viewscreen. The Planet below them had once been a humble Earth Colony, but had expanded rapidly over the last decade to become a new bustling and vibrant trade market with an independent government, who prided themselves on their neutrality. It was that neutrality that had allowed for such success.

"Am I going to live to regret agreeing to spend two days on the surface with you?" Bones growled. Remembering their last shore leave experience, he hadn't been keen on the idea of mountaineering on Risa. He was even less convinced when he fell off the rock they were scrambling up and fractured his right humerus. Jim and Sulu had found the whole thing very funny once they had got the pale, puking and whining doctor back to his own sickbay to be patched up.

"Bones, why do to have so little faith in me? This time I think I have found something right up your street. It's cultural, it's safe, and entertaining." The young man smiled his charming smile that made Leonard internally cringe.

"Tell me before I change my mind!"

"I have booked us on a Shakespearian experience workshop, with a performance of Hamlet to round off the day." Bones burst out laughing.

"Shakespearian experience workshop! You!" Leonard laughed heartily at his friend. "Who is she?" he smiled, knowing that his friend had limited motivations for choosing to spend one of their only shore leave days in 4 months doing something so uncharacteristic.

"Bones, really you think I am that shallow?"

"Yes." Bones replied. Jim smiled and handed the PADD he had been working on for an hour over to his friend. The screen showed a brightly colourful poster of the Shakespearian workshop, however a third of the screen was devoted to 'Lenore' a beautiful young blonde human. Bones had to hand it to the guy, she was gorgeous. The Ad continued to provide more details of the events. Lenore Karidian was apparently not only the tour guide but one of the actresses that starred in the show.

"There are other ladies in the show as well." Jim smiled at his older friend.

"Jim! This isn't a catalogue of women to pick up!" Bones looked at his friend aghast, waving the PADD at his friend.

"I know that Bones!" the younger man laughed. "Would you rather trawl the bars and clubs for two days? This way we can be in the presence of young good looking ladies, have a conversation, maybe learn something, and if anything develops... well great and if not we still have the bars!" he grabbed the offending PADD out of his friends hands. "I'll see you in the transporter room after beta."

"Yeah, don't be late!" Bones grunted and left the bridge. Smiling to himself as the he had had the briefest of glimpses of his friend finally growing up.

A/N: I am looking for a beta for the rest of this story, it has been finished (current word count is approx 28,000) but I don't want to post some of the chapters without a once over. Please PM if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jim sat unnaturally still, fists clenched on his thighs. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Jim... you okay?" Bones whispered. Startled, Jim snapped his head around to look at his friend; his face as white as the poles of Andoria, his chest pulling in rapid breaths, forehead glistened with sweat. Below on them on stage Hamlet was in full swing, actors giving it there all. His eyes, unfocused with raw, unbridled fear stared at the doctor. "Jim?"

"I'm fine Bones." He breathed, not bothering to hide the obvious lie by a veil of humour, it just hung between them. "I'm fine." He turned back to the play, his eyes not focused on the action below ending their brief interaction. The doctor turned back to the play, although keeping a steady eye on Jim, as he tried to calm his breathing.

The crowd politely applauded as the curtain came down for the intermission and the lights in the auditorium were turned up slowly. Leonard looked across at Jim. The younger man sat rigid and pale in his seat. McCoy had never seen his friend so still or so drawn, not even when faced by Marcus or Khan 18 months ago. Most of the crowd had now left for the foyer. "Jim, there's a bar, do want a drink?" He stood to head to the bar hoping that Jim would follow. "Jim?" Bones reached out and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Before he knew what was going on Jim was standing over him, his hand bent backwards forcing him to his knees. "Aarhh! Jim!...What the hell?" Bones gasped. As quickly as it had happened, Jim recoiled; dropping Leonard's hand like it had burnt him. He looked around, seeming totally confused by his surroundings. Leonard climbed to his feet holding his crushed and throbbing appendage, Jim hadn't been holding back.

"We're leaving." The panicked eyes held only confusion and fear. The captain rushed down the stairs of the ornate theatre, pushing his way through the crowd in the foyer, not looking back at the angry comments after pushing people ungracefully out of his way. McCoy struggled to keep up, hindered by hurried apologies to the angry theatre goers. He found Jim standing in the middle of the bustling street bathed in afternoon sun. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply; as if trying to take back control of his wayward emotions.

"Jim, what's going on?" His blue eyes, dimmer than usual, settled on Bones for a moment.

"We're leaving." He repeated as pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. Two to beam up."

"Enterprise to Captain Kirk, acknowledged." Before McCoy could question his friend again the familiar tingling sensation flowed over him and the busy street was replaced with the bright white of transporter room.

"Jim?!" The Captain's face was set. He didn't look back as he rushed out of the room. Leonard hurried after his clearly troubled friend.

The halls of the ship were quiet as most of the crew had been given some well deserved shore leave. Although it was early afternoon on the planet below, the ship's time was set to San Francisco, which made it almost 4 am. As soon as they reached the bridge Kirk looked for the on duty communications officer.

"Ensign Jones, get me a secure line to Admiral Howard, Starfleet Security Head now. Put it through to my ready room." He didn't stop for the response as he turned a walked to his office. Bones stood stunned at the captain as he watched him disappear into his office; Jim hated Admiral Howard (although Bones had never known why as the Admiral had always been civil to Jim and had always seemed to support him where he could).

"Captain, Admiral Howard's personal officer said that you will need to call him back later. As it is 4 am San Francisco time." Ensign Jones said into the intercom, paraphrasing the other officer's comments. The commander had not been thrilled about being woken at home in the middle of the night.

"Tell Commander Fenner that I don't care whether he is asleep or he is currently getting his dick sucked by a harem of Orion women! Wake that son of a bitch up!" Jim's voice was pure poison taking both McCoy and the young Ensign by surprise. "Tell him if he doesn't respond in the next 20 minutes, I'll be forced to enact Starfleet Security Regulation 152 para B and arrest Starfleet's dirty little secret, and I won't be discrete about it."

The Ensign relayed an edited version of Captain Kirk's statement back to the personal officer. A few minutes later Jones transferred the channel to the Captain's ready room.

"Whatever is going on I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation!" Ensign Jones smiled grimly at the doctor and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "The Captain is pretty angry about something. I'm guessing that Admiral's going to get both barrels." It was going to be a long shift.

"Hell, Kid I guess you're right." McCoy growled. He turned to leave as the Captain's muffled shouting could be heard through the wall. "Jones, you're on until 0800, right?"

"Aye, sir." Ensign Jones nodded at the Doctor.

"Comm me when the Captain leaves his ready room." McCoy turned and left as the Ensign assured him that he would be the first to know, he made his way to sick bay. He could feel a mild hematoma forming over his 3rd metacarpus in his right hand, which was getting increasing uncomfortable.

* * *

The Captain paced in his ready room unable to focus on one thought as an onslaught of memories attacked him. He had hated Admiral Howard ever since he met him, a liar, a back stabber and an idiot, qualities that Kirk could not aide. How he had made Admiral, Kirk had no idea. Finally after what seemed like an age the young Ensign patched a groggy looking Admiral through to the ready room.

"Captain Kirk, I hope you have an excellent reason for this call."

"Admiral the promise you made me a long time ago." Captain Kirk growled at the monitor on his desk. "I have always doubted it's validly, however tonight I was proved right. Governor Kodos is alive!"

* * *

Lenore padded angrily around her hotel room. She was livid. Her plan had been perfect. He had been every bit the womaniser his reputation had suggested, although maybe he was more charming than she'd been led to believe. He had singled her out immediately during the workshop that morning. (Much to the dismay of his grumpy dark haired friend who looked particularly disinterested with the whole workshop).

She knew it was going to be so easy for her to invite him back to her room, allow him to enjoy her company and then watch him die. She smiled at the idea of watching the blued eyed wonder, so full of arrogance, stop breathing and feel his body fail him as his last thoughts flashed across his face. The thought excited her. She had stood watching her first two victims; their look of shocked confusion had made her laugh. They hadn't understood what was happening to them, their confusion delighted her.

Her excitement had turned to frustration and anger when she had seen the famous James T Kirk run from the Theatre earlier. She had lost her chance. She threw her hairbrush at her bed. It bounced off and hit the small coffee table, knocking the jug of pre-prepared cocktail containing the deadly poison slashing the bright yellow cocktail onto the creamy carpet. "Shit!" She shouted angrily grabbing a towel from the bathroom and threw it on the floor.

She wanted to scream at frustration. It had all been so perfect, so easy. The man was a flirt; she had enjoyed teasing him all day. Now her plan had fallen apart without much hope of getting another chance. She took a deep breath somehow she would make sure that she would get her chance. She picked up her hairbrush and walked to the bathroom, she smiled angelically into the mirror. Playing with her long golden hair that had so easily captured the famous captain's eyes, she practised her pretty smile and fake delight at his advances. All she needed was the opportunity. 

* * *

A/N: Huge thank you to Compliment Giver for taking the time to help me out! CG has done a wonderful job at pointing out all my errors and inspiring me to create a better and more robust story. Any remaining errors are completely my own.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Kirk, let me get this straight. You want me to send out a ship to come and pick up some actor on the charge of being Kodos the Executioner? I'm going to need a little more evidence than that!" Admiral Howard's firm voice rung out in the small room. "Starfleet Security Regulation125 requires evidence that is 'beyond reasonable doubt'. You saw this man briefly 14 years ago, when you were a child! That clearly does not qualify!"

"I recognized him; the voice, the face. It was him!" Kirk spat harshly, ignoring the Admiral last comment. "You don't just forget someone that murdered four thousand people in front of you!" The Starship captain fought to keep his voice even. He was only just controlling his fury.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I know this must be painful for you but, I will not divert a ship to you just because you think you saw a ghost! Kodos is dead. He died on Tarsus IV!"

"That's the official story! You and I know better." Jim growled. "Dick, don't forget the promise you made!" the Admiral scowled at Jim for using the shorting of his first name.

"He is dead Jim. I promise you; because if he wasn't we would hunt him down until the end of the universe."

"That's not what you said 14 years ago!" Kirk shouted into the camera. Richard Howard had been second in command of security on _USS Montreal._ He had been assigned to interview the sickly teenager that had given them so much information about the Governor and what had happened on Tarsus IV.

"Captain Kirk!" the Admiral growled furiously at the screen. "I regret that you are not happy with my decision, however Kodos is dead! Sending a ship to investigate this actor is a monumental waste of resources. Even if I had a ship and crew to spare, I wouldn't send it. Kodos is dead!" The Admiral's tone softened. "Tarsus is over Kirk. Kodos is buried! I suggest that enjoy what is left of your shore leave. Good night, Captain." Howard cut the channel, returning the monitor to the Starfleet default screen.

Jim stood in the middle of the room, anger pulsating through his body. He was sure, he didn't just think it was Kodos he _knew_. He would stake his career on it. He knew that the actor who'd been on that stage was the mass murderer Kodos. Suddenly, he made some decision without really knowing what he was doing. Hitting the comm panel, he called the Head of Security to his ready room. The Admiral wanted proof, he'd get proof!

* * *

"Jones to Doctor McCoy." McCoy had been reading the latest Lancet Medical Journal on his office couch before he had nodded off.

"McCoy here." He answered groggily, scrubbing a hand over his stubbly face. The monitor read 0615, over 2 hours since they had returned to the ship.

"Doctor, the Captain has left his ready room."

"Thank you, Ensign." McCoy stretched, he wasn't looking forward to this chat. He always had known that Jim had his secrets, he had asked once; Jim had given some half arsed story in a tone which told Leonard to back off. The way he saw it, everyone was entitled to a bit of privacy. However, Jim was now as the Captain of the Enterprise and no longer had the privilege of secrets, if they had the potential to affect his command. Having a flashback in the middle of a busy theatre unfortunately fell into that bracket and suggested potential untreated PTSD and therefore as CMO McCoy was duty bound to interview him. He really wasn't looking forward to this chat, as a friend or as a Doctor. As a friend he didn't want to intrude on his friend's privacy, but he didn't want Jim to go through whatever it was, alone. But on the other hand as a doctor he knew what a flashback meant and he knew where this could lead.

He stood up, rubbing his recently healed hand. He had told Chapel he'd trapped it in a door as she ran the dermal regenerator over the injury. She hadn't believed him, but hadn't done anything about it, although before he had escaped her clutches, she turned her piercing eyes on him and asked "Is this likely to happen again?" Her tone serious, as if chastising a naughty child, he translated the look in her eyes to be 'if he does it again _I will_ report it'. "No" He replied, knowing that he won't let it happen again.

* * *

"Jim? What the hell are you doing?" McCoy shouted over the ear splitting music as he stepped into the 5th Deck gym. Jim had locked door behind him wanting to be left alone. He was covered in sweat, punching the heavy exercise bag with nothing but bare hands, which had split, leaving sticky red smears and drips of blood on the equipment. Jim turned around from the punch bag and looked at McCoy, the anger, fear, pain radiated off his face.

"Computer music 20%" McCoy said knowing that the computer would pick up his request even through the dance music.

"Go away Bones." Jim slurred, picking up a mostly empty bottle of Glenfiddich. "I am not in the mood."

McCoy had used his special code to get in after having to resort to using the computer to find the captain. He knew it was going to piss him off, however he also knew that as much as Jim wanted to be alone, he didn't. It wasn't the largest gym on the ship but it contained all the boxing and martial arts equipment. It had been given the nickname 'The Cage' by the crew as most of the hand-to-hand combat training was done in this room and once it was full of people it felt very small.

"What's going on Jim?" He stepped forward cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Jim slurred again and continued giving the punch bag a particularly uncoordinated thrashing.

"Well you owe me an explanation for earlier. Almost breaking my hand and then running out of the theatre." McCoy held up his hand, light bruising still visible. Jim looked over at his friend and instantly dropped on to a nearby bench, looking deflated as he sank down.

"I am sorry Bones, I," He took a deep breath. "I thought that you were someone else. Is it okay?"

"Yeah, its fine Jim." He paused, "but, Jesus! You need to tell me what the hell is going on!" Jim rubbed his face not noticing that he was leaving bloody smears across his face from his split knuckles. He laughed from behind his hands it was hollow and pained. Slowly the laughing stopped; Jim took a deep breath and held it, calming himself. He dropped his hands back to his lap and looked up at his friend.

"Yeah, I guess I do this time." Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Bones looked at him even more confused. "Come on we'll get Greg to bring us some breakfast." He took another swing from the bottle before slowly screwing the cap back on. He carefully picked up his things and calmly walked out of the gym.

It was moments like these were Bones hardly recognised his friend. The once bash and reckless twenty something, with loose morals when came to women and a quick temper, had almost been discarded. The past year Jim had changed so much, the potential that only fools and short-sighted Admirals missed, had been unleashed. Jim had truly grown into his captaincy responsibility etched across his shoulders had made him a man and drawn respect from his crew. He had finally learnt that what affected him, affected the ship and that asking for help wasn't a weakness but a strength. However that's not to say that he didn't fall into the old ways of bottling up his problems occasionally, but on the whole Jim had become the man that Bones had always seen.

"Bones can you ask Spock to join us, I really only want to do this once." Jim asked as they walked into his quarters. He placed the whiskey bottle on his coffee table. "I'm going to clean up." He disappeared into his bathroom.

Ten minutes later breakfast was delivered and placed on the coffee table. Spock arrived minutes later with his usual blank expression, although McCoy found a tint of intrigue on his features.

"Doctor McCoy this is most unusual, you and the Captain are currently on shore leave-" McCoy held up his hands.

"Jim has something to tell us." Spock nodded and stood waiting for the Captain to make his appearance. Bones perched on the edge of the sofa mulling over what was eating at the Captain's soul. They waited in silence; Leonard busied himself by pouring himself and Jim a coffee from the fresh pot as they listening to the sound of the Captain stumble around his room getting dressed.

"Spock, Bones. Dig in" Jim invited as sank into the sofa next to Bones, he grabbed a stuffed fruit croissant, and taking a large bite. "Great! Fresh coffee." Leonard handed him his mug, taking a swig and placing back on the coffee table.

"Captain, you did not ask us here in order for a causal breakfast, what is the information that you wish us to have?" still chewing Jim looked up at Spock who was still stood in his usual rigid manner in front of the white panelled wall.

"You're right." He said dropping the pastry back on to the plate on the coffee table as the colour drained from his face. He took a deep breath and leaned straight back into the softness of the sofa. "I assume that both of you are familiar with the history of Tarsus IV." His bright blue eyes looked up unfocused on the ceiling, not waiting for an answer. "Last night I saw someone that I thought I would never see again. The actor that was playing Hamlet was Kodos the Executioner." Leonard's insides twisted in horror of the statement. He knew that Jim had his secrets, but this, this wasn't even in his frame of reference.

"Captain," Spock broke the silence. "Are you saying that you are one of the Tarsus 9, that you survived the massacre and famine of the failed colony?" Spock asked, his bluntness soften slightly.

"Yes, Spock that is exactly what I am saying." Jim sighed, grateful that he didn't have to spell it out. He took a deep steadying breath. He really hadn't wanted to explain it anymore than necessary; it was at these moments Spock really did himself proud. Jim stood up and moved towards the sleeping area, his back to his friends. "I called the Starfleet's Head of Security a few hours ago informing him that I had found Kodos the executioner. I requested a ship with a team of specialist investigators to arrest him and make sure that I am right. Admiral Howard refused." He said bitterly.

Bones stared at the floor, he wasn't listening to what Spock and Jim where saying. 5 and a-half years he had known Jim. He never even thought anything of the little habits that Jim had or his strange relationship with food.

"You must have been what, thirteen?" Bones suddenly asked. Jim turned around to look over at the doctor and nodded.

"I had turned fourteen by the time I left." He answered calmly.

"Captain, how would you like to proceed?" Spock asked.

"I have already sent a team to the surface to keep tabs on Kodos so we don't lose him and got them checking the computer databases for any records of Anton Karidain. I also have asked another survivor to join us here. Tom said he will be arriving in the morning, we will extend our period of shore leave until then. I need to prove beyond doubt that the man I saw was Kodos if I am going to get him to a federation court." Spock nodded. "If it takes longer, I am sure Scotty can come up with something. I want to be sure before we make a move."

"Sir, I will return to the bridge to get an update on the away team and make new plans for extend shore leave." Spock said and left the room.

"Why didn't you get out of all the Tarsus IV lectures and assignments?" Bones asked, Jim smiled, bitterly.

"How would I have explained that one? George Kirk's son picking and choosing his assignments" He snorted a laugh "No, I didn't choose Starfleet to run at the first thing I didn't like." His face hard "I wanted to understand the background to what happened, I only saw it from a child's view caught in the crossfire. I wanted to try and understand why. To find if there was any reason, for..." Jim spoke to his hands folded in his lap. He took a deep breath, "I wanted to know if there was anything that I should have or could have done." He looked over at Bones his tense eyes burning as rubbed his face with his split and swelling hands.

"Did you find anything that changed your opinion?"

"No." He swallowed. "No there, there was no reason." He suddenly stood up and walked across the room to the window that looked down on the vast silvery oceans and continents of Cygnia Minor below. "He massacred four thousand people for no reason."

From the back of his mind Leonard started fitting everything together, remembering how distant Jim had been during the lectures. His presentation had focused on group of children that had managed to escape Kodos and hidden in the hills surrounding the main settlement. The look in his eyes during the talk had been so intense Bones hadn't recognised him. No one in the lecture room had spoken for a full two minutes after he had finished. The harrowing report that he had given in such detail and

"In your talk you spoke about a group of children that managed to escape the settlements. Were you one of them?"

"Yes. It was just me and Tom at first." He turned away. "Well you know the story." He said clearly not wanting to discuss the issue.

He walked back to his desk and sat heavily in the chair. "You don't forget a face or the voice of someone that has four thousand people murdered in front of you. I will make sure that Kodos, if he is the actor I saw last night, I will make sure he gets his trial. Admiral Howard will have no choice once we land at space dock with the biggest mass murder of this century!" He looked up to his friend, who had gently placed his hand on the captain's shoulder.

"Jim, do yourself a favour and let Spock lead the investigation." He said softly hoping that Jim would take his advice. He knew that Jim wouldn't let this go, but he hoped that he might allow his first officer to take most of the lead.

"I can't do that Bones." He stood up shaking his head. "I need to see this through; I want to get justice for the families of those people that were on Tarsus IV. I need to do this for myself." He sighed. "I thought that it had been over a long time ago." He closed his eyes willing the memories to not surface. "This needs to be the last time I have to face this." Leonard nodded, he could understand that.

"Come on kid, let's go and get those knuckles sorted." He said knowing that Jim didn't want to talk about it any further. He would have to ask the questions that he was duty bound to ask, but he would do that in the confines of sickbay when he was Dr McCoy speaking to Captain James T Kirk.

* * *

A/N: thanks once again to Compliment Giver for being my beta! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bones wasn't surprised as his friend walked into his office later that day seeking his company. Leonard had hoped that when he had fixed Jim's hands the younger man would have taken the sleeping tablet that he had offered, although he had been strangely comforted by Jim's polite refusal. After fifteen minutes of probing questions into the captain's state of mind, which had been uncomfortable for both of them, showed him that although Jim was clearly upset and anxious, (a reaction refreshingly normal) he was still himself. However true to form and ignoring the doctor's advice of rest; Jim had headed back to his ready room to research the actor, Anton Karidian.

"Bones what you up too?" Jim grinned happily flopping into this desk chair quickly picking up the new photo of Joanna he had on his desk. His cheeky smile brightened his face, suggesting that he was on top of the world, only the dark bags under his eyes provided evidence to the contrary. "Fancy coming to lunch?" He grinned.

"Sure." Leonard returned the easy smile, as he causally hid the Starfleet info page that he was studying on his computer terminal. "You heading to bed after, as you're on Gamma." He asked smoothly, swallowing the horror of the images he had just been looking at.

"Are you?"Jim asked with an edge to his voice that told his friend not to ask anything further.

"You know I am not on until tomorrow!" He leaned over and switches off the monitor, shutting off the pictures of the terror of Tarsus IV. "Let's go."

* * *

He hadn't enjoyed studying Tarsus IV at the academy, however he understood why Starfleet deemed it necessary to teach the massacre and the events which had led up to the genocide too all of it future leaders. He had been horrified when he had seen the pictures on the news when he had still been at medical school; he had been even more horrified when he had studied the crisis. The pictures that Starfleet had given the students to study were uncensored showing the full horror in bright Technicolor.

Pictures of the group of children that had survived had been included but their names had all been removed from the records as they were too young to be identified. He didn't want Jim to know that he had just been looking at his gaunt fourteen year old self staring accusingly at the camera. Jim had not included pictures of himself in his presentation as he would have been identified immediately. Although painfully thin, bloody and dirty there was no mistaking his bright blue defiant eyes.

Bones didn't really feel like lunch as the pair headed for the mess hall, but he was grateful for the distraction as he had become unhealthily absorbed in researching the horrors of Tarsus IV for the second time in his life. He wanted to better understand how the next couple of days were going to affect his friend, personally and professionally. So far he had been almost surprised and a little proud of Jim with the maturity that he was dealing with the situation, if he was in Jim's shoes he was pretty convinced that he wouldn't be so calm or collected. Although, having the responsibility for 500 people and a Starship for just over two years is one hell of a character builder, he supposed.

They ate lunch in relative peace as all the off duty personnel had been allowed to beam to the surface, only on duty crew remained onboard. The conversation was half hearted, as Jim's thoughts were already on the surface of the planet and the old man they had seen briefly the earlier that morning.

"I am heading down to the surface in a few hours to check on the security team and get an update on what is going on." Jim said as he pushed a meatball around his plate. "I am hoping they have managed to get some good photos and item of DNA so that we can cross check it with the database." He paused. "That won't prove anything but at least it can give us a steer." Finally he stabbed the round lump of processed meat with his fork and shoved it into his mouth almost distastefully. Leonard had been closely watching his friend; Jim hadn't met his eyes as since he had sat down, he was clearly uneasy. "Like to come with?" Jim asked a few seconds later as casually as possible, although he could not disguise the slight tightness in his voice. Starfleet training didn't cover how to react after seeing a man who killed four thousand people without reason and leaving four thousand to stave.

"Sure." Bones nodded mirroring Jim's causal tone. "How about we grab some dinner at that all day place that the crew have been raving about? I heard Sulu hasn't tried anywhere else since he has been on the surface! That boy really needs a little variety!" He laughed. "And I just don't want to eat breakfast food in the evening. This time difference on the surface is a killer!"

* * *

It was early morning on the Cygnia Minor 's surface when they beamed down. The workshop wouldn't be starting for another hour and according to the security team Anton Karidian was making a trip to the local market with his daughter.

Jim and Leonard found Ensign Torres pretending to pick out the perfect gift from a market stall of brightly coloured trinkets, although it was not the handmade bracelets that were taking his interest.

"Ensign, anything that takes your fancy?" The Captain's sharp eyes had followed the ensign's who it seemed was particularly taken with Lenore.

"Sir!" Torres dropped the glass beaded bangle he was holding. "I was not expecting you so soon!"

"Bones and I just fancied a bit of a leg stretch." He smiled easily. "So what's been going on?"

The flustered Ensign managed to pull himself together and launch into formal report."Not much, Sir. We picked them up last night at 1815 local, he went to his hotel straight after the show, he had a few drinks at the bar and went to his room. At 0703 local he and his daughter exited the hotel together and came here. At 0715 they sat down to breakfast, I think they are almost done." Torres looked back over to the pair seated at cafe table. "Transcripts of their conversations have been sent to your PADD as requested. Nothing much in those, sir, just daily business."

"Great!" The Captain's easy smile returned. "Excellent report. It's good to see your taking such a _keen_ interest." Jim smiled as he started toward the cafe a hundred metres away, much to Torres' gratitude, as he felt his cheeks instantly turn red.

"Jim, what the hell are we doing here?" Bones' growled at his friend when he found himself 10 feet away from the man who had sent the captain wibble the night before.

"Coffee, Bones. I would have thought that you would appreciate non-replicated for once."

"Why, thank you Jim. The thought is touching, but why are we having it here?" He growled keeping his voice down.

"I like the view." The mask of the easy smile was back on and it seemed to be cemented in place. His eyes flicked over to the young beauty that sat over Bones shoulder.

"Oh good god, Jim! Please tell me that she is not the reason that you are down here!" Bones glared at his friend.

"She's not the_ only_ reason, but she sure does make this stakeout a bit more interesting!"

* * *

"Well Captain, this is me." Lenore smiled sweetly at the captain, as they reached the back stage door in the quiet dead end alley way. They had talked about everything and nothing as Jim had walked her back to the theatre after picking her up at the coffee shop in his boyish usual style. He had abandoned Bones back at the coffee shop after deciding to 'gather intelligence from the daughter' he had said to the doctor and had approached the girl before Leonard had had the chance to stop him. She flicked her shining loose blonde hair over her left shoulder flirtatiously and smiled. It fell perfectly, gleaming in the morning sun. It was captivating. "You know I am free for a coffee if you have a few minutes. I have my own dressing room." She smiled seductively, hoping that she would be able to get him back to the quiet of her dressing room. This was her second chance and she was not going to let him go.

He smiled, Lenore although young, presented herself as a mature and flirtatious woman and as much as he wanted the company of a good women, the thought of enjoying her company knowing who her father was to say the least a little nauseating. "Sadly, I have duties to attend to today. However, I am available for lunch tomorrow." He smiled; there was no reason to abandon a source of potential information. "It would be a shame if we couldn't say a proper goodbye before we leave orbit."

"Captain, we have barely said hello." She giggled suggestively as she played with her hair. "But we have another workshop tomorrow." She sighed playfully trying to keep him interested. Trying to hide her worry that she was not going to be able to get him on his own.

"Well, how about breakfast tomorrow, same place?" He returned the flirtatious smile. "Although, I could always delay our departure, being Captain does have its perks from time to time!" His blue eyes bright and teasing in the morning sun.

"Okay, Captain." She flicked her hair once again. "You can pick me up from my hotel at 7am."

"Until then." He said leaning on the door frame confidently.

"Until then." She repeated mirroring the smile he gave her; she turned elegantly and disappeared into the building. As she closed the door behind her panic griped her, she couldn't wait until then. It had to be now. She thought about calling him back, but that wouldn't work. No there had to be a better way. Suddenly her eyes fell onto the box of disused props. Crazed excitement took over as she searched for something she could use. The cold delight hit her stomach as she pulled out the medieval weapon that would be just perfect. Carefully she picked up and primed the weapon she knew it worked as they had used it the previous year. Grinning she made sure that she wasn't seen as she silently opened the door.

* * *

Outside, he pushed away from the wall smiling to himself as he turned and stuffed his hands into his pockets heading back to the cafe where Bones would be waiting for him.

He was going to enjoy telling his friend that he had a breakfast date with the beautiful young women. As he rounded the corner heading back onto the main street, something hit him from behind. Stumbling forward, winded, he looked down. He grunted. Shock and pain filled his mind as he saw a metallic arrowhead smeared with blood sticking out of his right side.

Confused he touched the protruding tip. Warm blood smeared his hands. His breath hitched in his throat. Pain paralysed his brain. Panicking he gasped for breath trying to force his mind to process the information. Bones, Bones would help, he needed his friend.

Staggering forward, he headed vaguely in the direction of the busy street around the next corner. As he went, he reached for his pocket. Bones would find him as long as he activated his comm.

He felt himself falling, unable to stop himself as his muscles wouldn't respond. He landed ungracefully in the pile of refuse sacks, piled next to the bins. He felt his chest constrict with the white hot pain that fogged his mind. His hand gripped around something hoping it was his comm. He pulled it from his leather jacket. His heart jumped as he looked at the object, success. He flicked open the device.

"Kirk to McCoy." He rasped, breathing was so difficult.

"Jim, where the hell are you!" Bones started his usual rant. "I've waited for over an hour!" Suddenly McCoy mind replayed his friend's voice. "Jim?"

"Bones, I.." he gasped, but the his body just didn't want to. His lungs burnt, his heart galloped in his ears but he couldn't open his chest. Panicking he fought to make his body respond. Nothing worked as he slipped trapped in his failing body. Slowly the world was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

A/N: for anyone who doesn't understand the term 'wibble'. It means a state of insanity, and was popularised by British comedy show Blackadder in their last show of the forth series. The lead character pretends to go mad or 'goes wibble', sticks to pencils up his nose and underpants on his head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She had known since the captain had booked himself and the Doctor on the workshop that she would succeed. She hadn't planned to use the crossbow from the prop box, but it had been glorious. Squeezing the trigger on the old machine had felt liberating. Excitement and delight had bubbled in her stomach at the sound of it hitting his flesh. Watching him stumble in shock was too much, she had had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop from making a noise. The delight was too hard to contain.

She was just disappointed that she didn't see his face. She was about to walk up to watch him die when she had heard someone inside the building. Not wanting to be caught she had quickly replaced the crossbolt and headed for her dressing room her heart dancing with success. Once inside she happily disposed of the empty vial that had contained the nerve poison, that she had hurriedly poured over the arrow. She made herself a drink in celebration, laughing to herself at how easy she had killed James T Kirk, the hero of the federation and eternal enemy of her father. It was simply delicious, she knew now that the rest would fall so easily and he father would be free forever.

* * *

"Jim... Jim!" Leonard screamed into his comm. His efforts meeting with silence. "Crap." Bones swore under his breath. He jumped out of his seat. Setting off in the direction that he had seen Jim and Lenore go an hour ago. As he went he adjusted the settings on his comm before shouting into the mic "McCoy to the Enterprise, emergency location for Captain Kirk."

"Enterprise to McCoy, we have a weak signal at the North east side of the Q Goble Theatre." Leonard forced himself to stand still. A weak signal that could mean his comm was down or the Enterprise was reading a weak biosign.

"Enterprise, emergency transport me to the captain's signal!"

"McCoy..." the line went dead. "The captain's signal has been lost." Disbelief poured into the voice on the other end. Leonard's blood ran cold. Was that his radio signal or biosign?

"Enterprise! Transport me to the Captains last know location." Seconds later, the Doctor felt the sensation of the transporter start. Moments later he was standing at the back of the theatre.

"Jim!" He screamed searching the area. "Jim!" frantic to find his friend. Suddenly his gaze rested on a booted foot sticking out of a pile of black bin bags. Lunging forward over the 10 metres he skidded to a halt. "Jim?!" He looked down at his captain and friend who lay motionless face down.

It was the sight of his friend's pale, still, face when his emotional mind switched off. His eyes focused on the large silver metallic four pointed arrow head that was protruding from the captain's abdomen. Blood pooled on his grey shirt that oozed out from the jagged cut.

The captain's chest was deathly still, but a weak pulse beat slowly under his fingers. Automatically he sealed his lips around his friend's and forced to lungfuls of air into Jim's chest. He watched briefly for a reaction hoping his rescue breaths would stimulate Jim to breathe for himself, but the young captain's chest remained still.

Between breaths he roughly rolled his friend onto his side to get a better look. "Jesus!" He swore seeing the tail of the arrow sticking out of his back by 6 inches. Hands expertly assessing the injury, it was bad. If the arrow had nicked the external iliac artery, Jim could possibly be paralysed or bleed out, if McCoy didn't get Jim back to enterprise fast.

"Enterprise two to beam to sick bay, I have a cat 4 trauma in respiratory failure. Penetrating injury to the lower right abdomen!" He yelled into his comm, his hands never still. He ignored the sudden sting as his hand scraped over the arrowhead. "I need a full surgical team on arrival" He rocked back on his ankles as he felt the welcoming tingle of the transport beam.

* * *

"Dr McCoy!" Jacquie gasped as she rushed over to his side.

"I need immediate full respiratory support, O2 sats with ABGs, full trauma scans focusing on the abdomen and I want 5 units of blood and platelets." He attempted to move out the way, as his team moved around him quickly supporting the captain's basic needs.

"Doctor" Jacquie grabbed his arm as he failed to get himself off the floor. His team expertly scooped up the captain and placing him on a hover biobed heading at speed for the surgical area. "Leonard... Are you okay?"She studied her boss, he didn't look much better than the captain who was being moved into surgery. He was pale and shaky, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Jacquie, I." He looked down at his hands a little confused, his chest felt tight. He staggered over to the sink placing his hands under the tap. Instantly a stream of water washed away the captain's blood revealing a small cut that ran between his little and ring finger. "I must have cut myself on the edge of the tip of that arrow. I, I don't feel too hot." He clumsily grabbed a tricorder off the workstation and scanned himself quickly, he turned it around to look at the screen. "Shit! Get M'benga here now! That bloody arrow was drugged!" He wheezed, "and run a tox screen we have to know what it is! And get everyone to use Haz gloves!" He didn't have time for this! If he was reacting like this to a small amount of whatever was on that arrow then Jim's body must have absorbed 10 times as much as him. He couldn't wait, he needed to get the arrow out and irrigate the wound, washing out any more of the substance, who knew what it would do to Jim. The flood of emotions that he had kept in check, broke through his professional dam as fear gripped his stomach. How would this drug effect him? Would he have enough time to help Jim? He could only guess.

He forced himself to focus as he hurried into the surgical area where his team were prepping the captain. Jim was now stripped; lay on his side, pale against the surgical sheeting that covered his lower half. IV lines feeding in the drugs he'd asked for. The bloody arrow causing no doubt about why Jim was in his current state. Leonard avoided looking at his friend's face, as knew what he would see. It scared him to see Jim weaken to the point where they had to force a hard plastic tube into his trachea to pump oxygen into his lungs. He had done it to his friend once before. That had been a very bad day.

He tried to take a deep breath. Surgery was a balancing act, all about timing. His mind ran through the problems, how long would it take to M'Benga to get here? What were the effects of the drug and in what quantity? What was worst, the drug or the injury? He looked at the numbers on the display Jim didn't have time. The scan showed what he feared; arrow had nicked the external iliac artery and caused significant damage to the ileum and causing the contents of the bowel to leak into the peritoneum. He tried another deep breath but it his diaphragm barely moved.

"Jacquie get me 5 milligrams of triox!" His voice tight, as he gripped the edge of the surgical biobed, blinking away the white spots on his vision.

"But doctor you have already given the captain-"

"It's for me! and turn up the oxygen!"

He let go of the biobed and picked up the laser cutter as he felt the sharp sting of the hypospray. His head clearing a little, he had made up his mind. Damage control, he just hoped that Geoff arrived in time to finish the repair, as he told his team the plan.

30 seconds later the laser cutter made short work of the lightweight metal of the dart, he fumbled as he removed the pointed head and rear flights. His hands didn't want to do what he was asking. Determinedly, he pulled the thin shaft of metal from his friend. The floodgates opened as the wound filled with arterial blood. His hands flew into action, inserting temporary shunt into the stricken artery, just to hold it long enough for Geoff to do a proper job.

"Irrigate that! And get that to Doctor Gueliff! We need to know what the compound is!" He dropped the arrow into the tray Jacquie was holding and refocused on the wound. Gueliff was the ships biochemist and biological weapon specialist, he would be able to tell what the compound was so they could come up with a treatment plan. "Irrigate the area!" his voice barely audible.

He gasped as his chest refused to work, fighting for every breath. "Where's Geoff!" He choked. The world swam in front of him. His hand slipped dropping the automatic cauteriser. He stumbled back away from the surgical biobed as someone guided him to a stool. His arms dropped uselessly to his sides, his muscles refusing to work.

Vaguely, in the corner of his eye he could see someone scanning him. He fought for control of his body to see what Christine and Jacquie are doing, both very capable nurses but they weren't surgeons. They were looking panicked but remaining professional as he watched them pack the wound. They had done the hard part, the artery repair would hold for a while. Jim would be okay as long as Geoff made the repairs to his bowel soon.

His vision swam as he listed sideways, dropping him to the ground. His body felt like lead as he crumbled. Panicking he fought to pull oxygen into his lungs. His diaphragm just didn't want to work. He heard Tony's voice yelling his name. Every effort he had was focused on breathing. His heart thundered in his chest. Frantically, he tried, but his whole body just felt so alien. He was trapped. Suddenly, his head was tipped back and a mask sealed to his face. Sweet relief as he felt cool oxygen forced into his lungs. He could have kissed his team.

The world became hands, pushing, pulling, guiding. He found himself on a biobed oxygen pressure mask over his face, forcing much needed oxygen into his lungs. The drug must be a paralytic, he thought lazily, as he could hear and feel everything but his body didn't react.

"Doctor McCoy, open your eyes." A voice commanded. He hadn't realised that he had closed them. Desperately he tried to blink but nothing happened. Now that oxygen was flowing into his lungs it should have been straight forward. It wasn't. "Leonard, come on. Open your eyes for me!" He heard Christine insist as she shook his shoulder slightly. Obliviously getting no reaction, she pressed two knuckles and rubbed hard on the top of his sternum, testing for a physical reaction to pain. 'God damn woman!' He wanted to yell at her, it hurt like hell. But nothing moved, not even a twitch.

He needed to tell her he was okay, he was awake, he could feel everything. But he couldn't even blink. His heart raced. What if this drug made this paralysis permanent? He would be stuck like this forever; locked in his own body, unable to communicate, until somebody decided to pull the plug. His mind swelled with memories of Joanna growing up, her sweet laugher that had always warmed his heart. The day he had finished the tree house and spend all afternoon play teddy bears picnic. The welcome thought shattered as he realised he might not see her again. Who would tell her what happen to her daddy? who would be there to explain why? He couldn't stay like this neither could Jim! He felt like screaming. The two people he cared for the most and he'd failed both of them! He barely noticed as a hot wetness ran down either side of his face and into his hair.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you've got a sec I would love to know what you think so far. I am always looking for people to be critical of my work, as it's the only way we learn. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Commander Spock" The Minister for Orbiting Warp Vehicles for Cygnia Minor, Minister Tarin, sighed. "I understand that your captain has been injured in suspicious circumstances on the surface, but I cannot allow your security staff to wander around harassing our people." He said in his thick drawl. "We will investigate thoroughly and will keep you apprised of any outcome that our investigators come to. Good health to your captain." And with that, the Minister cut the line. Standing at the side of the captain's chair, only a slight eyebrow raise could show his distaste at the outcome of the conversation.

"Do you want me to try and get him back Commander?" Uhura asked sharply.

"No. Lt Uhura please recall all crew currently on shoreleave as per Starfleet regulations."

Spock pushed the comm. button on the arm of the chair. "Commander Spock to Torres." He called the security team leader on the planet's surface.

"Torres, here Sir."

"I have recalled all personnel to return to the enterprise, however I do not believe that the Cygnia Minor 's government are motivated to investigate the attack against our captain. Please keep your distance and observe the investigators, but do not interfere."

"Understood, Sir." He cut the transmission.

"Any update on the Captain's condition?" He turned to Uhura once again.

"No sir. He is still listed as critical." Spock nodded smartly. His eyes lingering on hers filled with concern. They were all worried, the atmosphere on the bridge was tense.

"Please make a ship wide announcement to the captain's condition. I will be in sickbay, please ask Lt Cdr Giotto to meet me there. You have the conn."

"Sir!" Uhura burst before she could stop herself. She forced her voice lower, "Are you not going to call them back, they have to-"

"Lieutenant." His voice sharper than usual. "Cygnia Minor is not a Federation Planet. We are here at their invitation and they have given their assurances that they will investigate. We cannot interfere." He paused, settling his arm behind his back.

"Lieutenant, how large were the emergency scans radius to locate the captain and to beam Dr McCoy and the captain to the ship?" She looked at him stunned; he knew the answer. They were routine emergency scans, why was he asking? "With how much time between the scans?"

"500 metres from last know position, as per standard emergency scan. There was," She looked back at her computer. "69 seconds between the scans." Suddenly, the penny dropped, she sould have thought of it herself. If the perpetrator of the captain's attack was within 500 metres during either of the scans they would be able determined what species the attacker belonged to. She stilled, it was a well known fact that the Kilngon's had been active in this sector over the past couple of months.

"You think that the attack on the Captain was by the Kilngon's?"

"There is no evidence to suggest that this is the case."

She nodded grimly. "I will put a team together to rebuild the emergency scan, and assign one of my team to review all transmissions that the Enterprise could monitored in the last 48 hours." It was going to be a big task. Emergency scans were designed to find any humanoid biosign within a designated radius, however the technology was a lot better than what it was unusually required for, plus the amount of information that the scan produced was vast. An emergency scan was a bit like taking a carbon copy of the 3D picture on the ground, covering the entire electromagnetic spectrum that the Enterprise could detect. Most of the information would just be deleted as it would never be used, allowing the operator to focus on finding the individual, who would be the object of the search.

"Thank you Nyota." He nodded to her and left the bridge. She could tell that he was concerned; they had had notification from sick bay a few minutes ago that Dr McCoy had been taken ill and was also listed as critical but stable. Spock hadn't said anything, but she could sense his anguish and worry for his friends.

* * *

"Hey," Christine cooed she as gently wiped the tears away from his face. It was not unusual for coma patients to cry spontaneously. "Let's not have any of that!" She joked brightly carrying on with her tasks. She always spoke to her patients nattering about everything and nothing without being patronising. He hated the practice, he found it annoying. However right now it helped. That's what made her an excellent nurse the natural ability to put everyone at ease.

He heard her moving around his bed, opening draws and gathering supplies never quiet. It was a comforting break to his wayward thoughts. He latched onto her words allowing them to distract him from his spiralling thoughts. "Geoff has just arrived, he is with the captain now. The Lab says they should have the results in an hour. Although, I think that Doctor Gueliff will be quicker, he is truly -" she paused. "Len? You wake in there?" She must have noticed his heart rate drop as she was talking. "Hang on I'll be back in a minute."

He heard her hurry off into the surgical area, he must have been in the biobed nearest the surgery as he could hear the odd word from the tense conversation. It seemed he was the topic of conversation "Have you got the EEG feed?" He heard Geoff say. Relief swelled in his body, Geoff sounded calm and confident given the situation. Geoff was an excellent doctor, but he young and was not as experienced as him; however he was rapidly gaining it on the Enterprise. He couldn't hear the rest of the brief conversation but a few minutes later he heard Christine crossing the med bay toward him.

"Okay, Len I'm just going to switch on the portable brain scan, and when I say I want you to sing in your head. What about that song that you used to sing to Joanna?" How did she know about that? "It's okay I won't tell anyone, I accidently walked into the lab one day when you were recording a message. You've got a great singing voice by the way!" she paused. "Okay, so it's all set up. Go for it!"

Dutifully he started singing the lullaby he used to sing for Joanna every night when he tucked her in. "Okay, Leonard I've got it!" She said happily, as she no doubt had seen his brain waves alter and Broca's area of his brain lighting up proving that he was conscious.

Suddenly, the blood pressure alarm coming from the surgical area jolted his focus back Jim. "Shit." Leonard heard Geoff swear. His heart shot into his mouth as he tried to figure out what was going on. There were hurried noises that he strained to hear over the alarms; it seemed that more had started from all around him. He felt so helpless; he desperately wanted to be there with Geoff. To make sure that Jim would be okay, in the years they had known each other, he had always been the one to put Jim back together.

"Leonard, Geoff's taking care of the captain." Christine was by his side again. He hadn't heard her coming. "That was just a minor problem but he's fixed it now. He's going to be fine." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I am sorry about this, but you're Sats have started dropping again. I am going to give you a sedative and intubate to protect your airway. The toxins have affected your gag reflex, and we're worried about you aspirating. I am going to be here when you wake up okay." She must have known that that he was about to freak out. As soon as she finished, he felt the hiss of a hypospray injector release potent drugs into his system and he was swallowed with the tide of warmth.

* * *

His eyes were sticky as he pulled them open; the sweet sight of sickbay ceiling was truly wonderful. He lay basking in relief. Slowly he tested his arms and legs. They were a little sluggish, but any movement after his experience in the last few hours was blissful. The lighting was down, which indicated the night time shifts. His body clock told him that it must have been early morning by his reckoning. He looked around trying to piece together the day's events. Slowly his hand wandered up to his face intending to rub the stickiness away. Surprisingly his hand bumped into something plastic and firmly secured tightly to his face. Confused he turned his head to the left finding the monitor next to the bed. He rolled over to switch it on.

He read that he had been unconscious for 8 hours while the science department had identified the toxin. It was listed as a form of naturally occurring curare, a poison distilled from plants, which caused his temporary paralysis. Dr Gueliff had noted that the poison had been altered to attack the nerves of the diaphragm, which luckily for him, only caused easily repairable damage. Any normal nerve regenerative therapy would clear up any problems within 48 hours. However, Geoff had noted his intent to place electrical nerve stimulators on his diaphragm nerves, which would allow him to be free of the pressure mask in a two hours allowing him to breathe on his own without the pressure mask strapped to his face. Having finished reading his own chart and treatment plan, he repositioned the bed into a sitting position and looked around hoping to find Jim on a nearby bio bed.

"Hey Len, how are you feeling?" Geoff M'Benga asked as he wandered over.

He opened his mouth and tried to form words but without the control of diaphragm he found it difficult to form the words. "Jim?" He managed to whisper through the mask.

"He's alive, surgery went well. You managed to keep him together for long enough so I could finish the job, however the toxin effected him a lot more and most of his diaphragm nerves have been severely damaged. We are hoping that regen therapy will repair most of the damage so we can implant stimulators to get him breathing for himself but it may be a while before we can be take him off the vent. The damage to his nerves is pretty severe."

"Awake?" He forced out the question.

"No, I thought it best to wait until he wasn't in any danger of causing himself any harm when he woke up. We'll start letting him wake up in about an hour as his scans are looking good. We'll taper off the sedatives really slowly like you suggest so that he wakes slowly." Leonard nodded that was a sensible call. Jim had the habit of being startled by his surroundings when he woke in sickbay, often trying to climb out of bed before he really understood where he was. Usually it was an effect of the drugs that caused his confusion. The only guaranteed method was having someone sit with him when he woke to stop him doing something stupid. He signalled to Geoff to pass him the PADD he was holding. He wanted to ask a question and it would take a really long if he had to speak.

"I'll sit with him. That might calm him down quicker when he finds the tube." Leonard typed "Can you switch him to a nasoverbal tube before he wakes? I know there not as effective, but if he is going to be here for a while he needs to be able to talk. He'll climb the walls otherwise!"

"I don't want to risk it, while the scans are showing improvement; I don't want to have him on triox any longer than is necessary. I want to give his nerves another 24 hours of intensive therapy to make sure that there as good as they are going to get before tapering off the nerve regen. Knowing the captain, his body most likely will react violently to the combination." Geoff smiled and pulled up a stool.

"However let's talk about you. I am guessing that you have probably had a little look through your chart by now." Leonard nodded. "So you got any issues you want to talk about?" Leonard shook his head. In truth Geoff probably had done exactly what he would have. "Okay, well we'll redo your nerve scans in an hour if they are at the right stage we'll inset those electrical nerve stimulators so we can take off that mask. Jim won't be starting to wake up for another couple of hours so sit tight for a bit. Oh and Commander Spock was hovering earlier, I said you would call in a few hours."

* * *

Leonard sat uncomfortably in one of the only high back chairs that sickbay had to offer, watching Jim slowly climb out of unconsciousness. As soon as Geoff had finished inserting the nerve stimulators to his damaged nerves, he had climbed out of bed and went to sit next to Jim. Geoff had not been pleased but had not argued. Walking had been a bit of a challenge, but it felt good. He could breathe easier now which helped as the tiny electrical units encouraged to the nerves to regenerate.

Christine had come by a few minutes later and tried to make him a bit more comfortable with extra pillows, but he now just felt wedged in, which only increased his fidgeting. The meeting with Spock and Lt Cdr Giotto hadn't helped either. He was angry at the lack of progress and the flippant nature the Cygnia Minor's government seemed to have towards such a violent crime, regardless of who it was committed against. Spock had received the brunt of his dissatisfaction, although he knew Spock's hands were tied. Giotto had eventually cut off his angry spat to confirm that he still had a team on the surface monitoring the situation and tailing the actor Jim believed was Kodos, but they weren't much further forward and had sensibly retreated.

Leonard watched as Jim's hand as suddenly reached up and tried to touch the tube fixed into his throat. He reached forward and grabbed his friend hand gently, stilling the weak movement."Jim, stop. Open your eyes." Leonard's words sounded weak. Surprised by the touch Jim filched. "Jim, open your eyes!" Leonard commanded, still gripping Jim's hand and getting to his feet so that Jim would see him. Blue irises suddenly reveal themselves from under heavy lids, scared and confused "Hey, hey, your okay!" Leonard soothed, "you have a tube in your throat as you can't breathe by yourself at the minute. Just relax okay? You won't be able to talk until it comes out okay." Jim looked up into Leonard's brown eyes and calmed under the reassuring words. "I'll tell you what happened, but first I'll get Christine to bring us a PADD so you can write down any questions okay." Jim nodded. Before Leonard could hit the call button, Geoff must have heard him talking and wandered in.

"Dr McCoy," Geoff stood hands on hips as if scolding a petulant child. "I distinctly remember telling you that you were to stay put. No moving around and no doctoring! Sit!" Geoff glared warmly at Leonard pointing at the chair until he had sat back before walking further into the room to captain address the captain. "Captain, I am glad to see you awake as I am sure Dr McCoy has told you, you won't be able to speak for a while." He reached for the monitor beside the bed "I am just going to lift you up, ok." Slowly the head of the bed lifted up a few degrees so that he could see more of his surroundings. "Do you remember what happened?" Jim closed his eyes briefly then nodded.

"Okay, good. The arrow that you were shot with caused a lot of internal injuries to your bowel and small intestine. We were able to repair the damage surgically and we will be running a lot of regenerative therapy over the next few days until it is completely healed. Unfortunately, what has done the real damage was done by what the arrow was coated with. We found a mixture of partially manufactured natural poisons coated on the arrow, which have attacked your nervous system. It seems that the toxins caused a temporary paralysis, but have also severely damaged the nerves that control your diaphragm, which has left you and Dr McCoy unable to breathe without medical intervention." Jim shot a confused look at McCoy sitting on his other side.

"I cut my hand on the arrow when I found you." He said. "I'll be back to normal in a few days." Leonard assured his captain, who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Do you mind if I take a look." M'Benga asked pointing to Jim's lower abdomen. Jim shook his head. "Great." Geoff said as he swiftly exposed the wound.

Regenerators had been placed around the wound to aid healing but due to the added complications of the poison they were dialled to the lowest setting so not to put too much pressure on the captain's body. Carefully and with skilled hands Geoff manipulated the area. "Would you like anything extra for the pain?" He asked as he felt the captain tense beneath his touch, the area was clearly tender, which was confirmed as he glanced at the pain indicator on the monitor above the bed. Jim shook his head.

"Are you sure?" the Captain nodded, he had never liked pain medication it always made him fuzzy and lethargic and he wanted answers right now not to sleep.

"Okay. Your be pleased to know that it is healing well, however we have to be cautious with the use of regenerators as managing nerve regeneration with a larger cellular repair is a balancing act and we don't want to push your body too much as that could throw up more complications, especially with a concern over infection. All being well you're be out of here in three days."Geoff smiled reassuring at his patient, as he replaced the sheets over the captains middle, hoping that he would not argue with his treatment plan. The captain's eye flicked from M'Benga's over to his friend's sitting next to his bed seeking reassurance. Leonard nodded his agreement looking confidently into the blue expressive orbs. He turned back to M'Benga and slowly and a little shakily gestured operating a PADD.

"Leonard thought you might be wanting one." Geoff handed a small PADD over, he had pre -loaded a simple message to audio programme. Jim didn't waste any time.

"When do I get rid of this tube?" the computerised voice echoed in the small private room.

"You got a much higher dose than Leonard, so I think that it will be another 24 hours at least. We have you on a large regimen of nerve regenerative drugs currently, but we are hoping that we will see an improvement enough in the next 18 -24 hours so that we can lower the dosage and switch to a nasoverbal tube. It is still a ventilator but it will allow you to talk as it is inserted into your nose and has a senor that detects when you wish to speak and allows air flow through your larynx accordingly. We can't switch you over now as we are concerned about a drug interaction, as nasoverbal tube must be supported with a therapeutic dose of triox. We are also hoping that in 48 hours we can insert electronic nerves simulators that will improve regeneration but almost immediately improve your ability to breathe."

"Isn't there a way to speed this up?" Jim typed into the PADD.

"Captain, you're on the highest dose of nerve regeneration drugs that I am comfortable prescribing, with your body in its current condition recovering from emergency surgery it would be dangerous to push your body anymore."

"What about the electronic stimulators?"

"To work they need the nerves cells to be at a certain point of re generation before they are in anyway effective, also as I mentioned your body needs time to heal from surgery. Your blood pressure is currently rubbish and we are concerned that you are developing an infection. Sorry captain you are stuck with that for another 24 hours at least." Jim nodded dejectedly. "Captain I can offer you a sedative if you would prefer." Geoff suggested sympathetically. Jim blinked frustrated, and shook his head that was the last thing he wanted right now, although the thought was appealing. His eyes flicked up to the ceiling avoiding both doctors. He was stuck useless for an entire day while Kodos ran around on the surface. He didn't really know what had happened to him one minute we was saying goodbye to Lenore and the next he was falling.

"Captain... Jim?" Geoff rubbed his shoulder pulling his attention back to the room. The doctor waited until he was sure that Jim's attention was focused on him. "Have you got anymore questions for me?" Jim shook his head once again before turning to the PADD.

"I need to speak with Spock and security." M'Benga nodded.

"I will let Uhura know, however no more than 30 minutes." Geoff pointed at the Captain, highlighting who was making the rules today. "And Leonard, don't you dare move from that chair without help. You want to move, press the call button. Got it?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I have changed a few things around and tried to be extra careful on the grammar! I hope you enjoyed is chapter, however either way I would love to know what you think. I am always looking to improve. thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Leonard cringed as the PADD hit the wall and crashed onto the floor.

"Gentlemen, I think times up." Leonard said tactfully to both Lt Cdr's Giotto and Harvey indicating to leave the privacy of the captain's room in sickbay. It had not been the best of meetings, like Leonard, Jim had not taken the news well that not only were the Cygnia Minor's government not allowing Starfleet personnel investigate his attack and Starfleet clearly ordering Enterprise to comply with the governments wishes.

It had been a long day. Jim had spent a good few hours after he woke up (he had managed to get around the 30 minute rule M'Benga had given him somehow.) trying to put across via written reports and hand gestures the events as he could remember them leading up to him having a 10 inch crossbow bolt embedded in his lower right abdomen. To top it all off Starfleet did not seem too happy that Enterprise had requested to remain in orbit, although they had granted a 24 hour extension in light of captain's attempted murder and the CMO currently unfit for duty. Then there was the small matter of Kilngon activity that the Enterprise had picked up a couple of lightyears away.

Leonard had watched the Captain's frustration grow throughout the day as the impasse with the Cygnia Minor government had yet to be breeched and Spock had not made any headway on a compromise either. The only good news that been passed to the captain was that Lt Cdr Giotto's team were still tailing Karidian without being suspected. The final straw came when Spock had informed the captain that Starfleet had ordered them out of orbit to survey a nearby comet. Leonard was not surprised when Jim had exploded, frustration, lack of ability to communicate the simplest idea, all compounded by the constant pain Jim was clearly feeling from the arrow wound was not helping the situation.

Spock remained behind and slowly picked up the PADD from the floor.

"Captain I understand that humans have an emotional need to vent frustration, but it seem highly illogical choice of equipment to throw away as it is currently your only method of communication." He handed the PADD back. "Maybe I am able to ease some of your frustrations?" Jim glared at the Vulcan, but a few seconds later Jim took the offered PADD. Leonard never saw the request but by Spock's reaction it wasn't good.

"Captain you are aware that, even though a security can plan and train for this, Starfleet legal will have to approve it." Captain glared at his first officer and gave a nod. Leonard was amazed that even though Jim had to be feeling like hell, plastic tube shoved down his throat, he could still give Spock his 'I know what I am asking, just do it look.'

"Very well, I will pass the message on." Spock turned smartly and left. Leonard watched him leave and hit the call button on the wall. Enough was enough, it was time for the good drugs no matter what Jim thought of the idea, ultimately it would be Jim's choice but Leonard had always been good at persuasion he needed rest and to calm down and gather his thoughts, being pain free and mellow for a few hours would be essential to that.

* * *

As promised, just over 24 hours after Jim had called, Tom Leighton, now a confident and tall twenty something wandered into the sickbay accompanied by Spock. The two friends hadn't seen each other for over 3 years; the last time they had bumped into each other had been just before Tom had left earth with Martha for his research post on Planet Q. Jim watched him as he wore the same mischievous grin that made his remaining eye light up, as it had as a teenager. As much as they enjoyed each other's company it was always a painful reminder of the time they spent together trying to survive.

The pair stopped at the foot of the bed. "Captain, I understand you know Professor Leighton." He said as seriously as usual.

"Yes, Mr Spock, I think it is safe to say we are old friends." Jim spoke weakly, M'Benga had inserted the new tube into his nose which allowed to speak earlier that morning. It wasn't comfortable and he felt ridiculous, but that was the price of the spoken word. He held out his hand for Tom, who eagerly crossed the few steps to accept it.

"Jim, it is so good to see you!" he smiled shaking the offered hand energetically. "Spock here has been telling me all about your missions across the galaxy!" Jim raised an eyebrow, knowing that Spock most likely hadn't said a word since escorting him from the transporter pad.

"Spock does tell all the best ones!" Jim smirked at his old friend and first officer. Before his face fell into the dark murkiness of the problem at hand. "Tom, I am sorry to drag you here for this, but I had to be sure."

"I understand. Don't worry Jimmy, we'll get him." Tom smiled grimly. "I never truly believed that he had been burnt in that ridiculous house. You never said, but I always knew you didn't either. "

"Spock will show you the pictures." Kirk whispered. "We have a voice sample as well" he paused allowing the ventilator to pump oxygen into his lungs. "You best listen to that first."

"You don't want it to be him?" Tom questioned.

"I want justice." He paused to look at his friend. "I don't know... I want to be sure, I need to be sure. Its been a long time Tom. I have forgotten more than I remember and I don't want to accuse an innocent man." He looked away, it had been a long time and worlds away, but some memories never did fade. Some stood like a burning beacon on your retina. Kodos's face was one.

"It's good to see you Jim. Let's get this over with and go for that drink we always talked about."

"Sure, first rounds on me."

* * *

"Minister Tarin, I understand that you wish to speak with me?"

"Commander Spock, I promised you an update. Unfortunately our investigators have not yet located any suspects or weaponry that caused Captain Kirk injuries. However I am sure that given more time they will be successful in their effort to locate a suspect."

"Minister Tarin, thank you for your update. I am sure that Enterprise's Security personnel would be able to positively affect the search if you were to allow them to aid your investigators. Our personnel are trained to be sensitive."

"Commander Spock, I understand you desire to capture the preparatory of your captain's injuries however it is the way of this Cygnia Minor to solve it's internal issues without the need for external influence no matter how compassionately it is offered. We are a proud planet; please respect our independence and sovereignty."

"Minister Tairn, I assure you that the Federation and the Enterprise do hold your independence with reverence, however we both wish to seek the individual or individuals that are responsible for the attack on Captain Kirk."

"Commander," Tarin's face held a warning. "Are you speaking on behalf of both the Federation and the Enterprise or the just Enterprise? I understand that you and your crew are fiercely loyal, however I cannot jeopardise our independence and sovereignty for such a trivial matter. We are reliant on that sovereignty and independent government for our success as a colony. Please be patient, good day." The minister cut the transmission.

"Jim, it's him, I swear it!" Tom shook his shoulder, jerking his eyes open flinching away from the sudden movement pain ripping through his gut. A rush of adrenaline shot through his body sending his heart rate soaring. "Your right, that bastard is definitely Kodos!" Tom let go and started pacing, as Jim tried to orientate himself. "Spock is one emotionless freak! I don't know how you can live with him. He won't go pick him up without your go ahead! Jim you need to tell him that you're sure. And let's go get that bastard!"

"Captain, Professor Leighton identified the same voice that you did in a data set of similar voices." Spock strode in to the Captain's room sparing a quick glance at the agitated Professor. "He also picked out the same face that you did when looking at a large sample of similar facial structures. Both of you have identified the same individual as Kodos." Jim closed his eyes; he didn't know what to feel. Relief that he wasn't going crazy; or horror that Starfleet had failed to investigate the death of the biggest mass murder in 3 generations. If he could have done, he would have taken a steadying breath, allowing his heart to drop and a few milliseconds to stop the images floating to the surface.

"Spock, get Harvey to find a loophole and send the team to pick him up!" He said. Shutting his eyes, he didn't want to think. He didn't want to process the emotions boiling over. "Once he is on board notify command and set a course for earth." He sank back into the pillows as he watched Spock turn efficiently on his heel and walk smartly out of his room.

"Jim, I'll be back." Tom asked hurriedly as he retreated after Spock. Jim nodded, not caring at that moment. He was stuck on his back with white sterile four walls, unable to breathe, trapped with only the memories swirling in his head. Images that he'd buried long ago floated unwanted though his mind. The dead demanded his attention. He tried to focus on any other thought, apart from little Rosie's beautiful long blond hair blowing unchecked in the autumn breeze, obscuring the black rotting flesh of her long dead face. He tried to push it away, but the field of the dead came back. The smell, the silence, the taste of the air. The running, the screams, confusion, betrayal as the guns had turned on neighbours and friends.

He forced his eyes open to pull his mind away but it came back. The room spun cruelly, tilted, and swayed. He forced his eyed shut to try and steady himself. Suddenly his stomach contracted, he tried to calm the panic as he felt his body rebel. Without warning hands pulled him on to his side as warm wet bile splashed onto the pillow. He felt hands move over him comfortingly.

"Jim, it's okay." He heard in distance "I'm going to give you something. It's going to make you sleep." He felt a warm rush of mellowness sweep him away, the drug pulling him under without a care.

* * *

Dave Harvey wasn't a bad guy; he just had one of those jobs that didn't endear him to the captain. As the soul interplanetary legal and protocol advisor he had the thankless task of telling the captain what he could and couldn't do legally. When his PADD had flashed up with the transporter coming online he had only just been in time to stop the covert team from getting to the surface.

"Sir, you just can't go pick him up from any planet you want!" This planet may be in Federation territory but it and the surrounding solar system doesn't recognise Federation authority, which is something the Federation has agreed to respect as it is an important trade centre. If you were to get Karidian back to earth for trial it would be overruled immediately. You have to arrest him were Federation authority is affective!"

"Then find a loophole, Lt Cdr." Jim ground out, scrolling through the policy document on his PADD semi reclined on the biobed.

"Sir, I am sorry. It is written really well, I couldn't have done it better." Jim's eyes flicked angrily up at the Lt Cdr. Dave was undeterred, "You cannot arrest him while on the surface." Lt Torres stood angrily in the right hand corner of the room. He was clearly still extremely pissed off that Harvey had burst his carefully planned covert snatch and grab operation.

"Captain, we have already delayed our transit to observe comet Cygnia R23, the admiralty will not be bear another disregard of their orders." For a few moments the only sound in the room was the ventilator forcing oxygen into the captains lungs via the tube inserted in his nose.

"You'll just have to be more convincing Spock." He glared at his first officer.

"Jim!" The doctor stared at his friend, admonishing his captain like a big brother. "Spock's right, if we are going to do anything it needs to be done quickly. Organise a tour or something just get them up here then fly into neutral ground."

"Doctor, that is bordering on kidnapping!" Dave half coughed, shocked at the doctor's idea.

"Well I didn't mean to actually do it, Dave!" McCoy scoffed from his chair next to his friend's biobed.

"Spock, issue an invitation."

"Captain, if you are planning to bring the troop up here and then fly into federation space without their agreement then I can have no further part in this conversation. I fail to understand how kidnapping this actor will achieve your declared goal of justice as the arrest will not and cannot legally be up held!"

"Lt Cdr, thank you for your input. This may surprise you but my intention is to seek justice for 8 thousand people. I intend to follow every single ridiculous law that I am required to, so that there are no stupid legalities' that can block any conviction that can be achieved." He paused. "We have suffered too much to be scraped through a conviction that has questions over its legality." He turned to Spock. "Get the troop up here, arrange for rec room 3 to be used as a theatre."

* * *

"Tom. Sit down." He urged his friend as the pacing was making him angry. The group had all filed out leaving just Tom who was riled up, he was angry, Jim could understand why. Bones had noticed and threw a questioning and worried glance in his direction, he nodded assuring the doctor that it was ok.

"Jim this is stupid, are you really going to let a bit of red tape get in the way?!" Tom growled he was fuming. Having been thrown out an earlier meeting with the captain he wanted to make sure his voice was heard. Jim looked at Spock hoping he would stay as he tried to explain the political sensitivities to his friend.

"Tom," He paused. "I want a clean trial. I want the justice that we deserve. We need this to be legal."

"Jesus Jim I don't care about a trial! The man is guilty there is no question about that! Spock said it himself we have identified Kodos! It's him!" he shouted at his friend. "I will find that man myself if I have to, but he is not leaving this planet!"

"Tom. Sit down." Jim ground out.

"No Jimmy. You don't carry the permanent reminder on your face! Every time you look into a fucking mirror I see him standing in front of me. I still hear their screams Jimmy!"

"So what, because you bear such an obvious scar, you get to decide? You get to decide for 8 thousand other people and their families what kind of justice they get?!" The ventilator pushed oxygen into his lungs. "You think that you suffered more than them? I want _Justice_ Tom. I don't ever want to see the twisted laws Kodos made that enabled him to do what he wanted. This needs to be done right."

"An eye for an eye!"

"If you do that you are just the judge, jury and executioner, just as he was! You are better than that!" He paused for breath. "We have problems, but our goal is not unachievable." He paused. "We need to get Kodos into a neutral place so that I can arrest him, then home, job done. Over." The captain looked at his old friend. "Tom, please trust me." The youthful brightness that usually was so playful in his eyes had dimmed, replaced with sadness and a harsh cold tone.

* * *

"Father, what is it?" She asked confused as she heard him sign off the comm. The sun was just setting, bathing the hotel room into bright red colours.

"We have been asked to play on the Enterprise, a performance just for the crew. Commander Spock said that Captain Kirk had requested us to accompany them to survey a nearby comet before returning us to Cygnia Minor." She turned away from her father, her stomach clenching. He should be dead! How had he survived? She had put an entire vial of toxin on the crossbolt, it would have been fatal within minutes!

"I thought that they were heading out of the system soon. Captain Kirk and I chatted yesterday and he was supposed to meet me for breakfast this morning but stood me up." She pouted, continuing the charade.

"It would appear that the captain was injured on the surface and they have remained in orbit longer than expected but had to recall their crew from shoreleave. Apparently he came to watch Hamlet the other day as part of our workshops but got called away. According to Commander Spock he would like to see the second half."

"Yes, he came with a friend. When do they want us to perform?"

"Tomorrow night. I declined tomorrow is our night off."

"That's true Father, but think how exciting it would be to perform on a starship. It may open up a new line of business, selling our performances and workshops directly with Starfleet!" she smiled sweetly at him. It was easy to get him to do anything as long as it was good for business.

"Lenore, you like this Captain Kirk don't you?" he watched his daughter smile. "He is far too old for you!"

"He isn't, he is only 27. There is only 8 years between us, and he is such a gentleman. Please father, let me ask Amy and Dan if they want to. Father, it will be so romantic, performing Hamlet chasing a star."

"Lenore-"

"Please father, it would mean the world to me." She smiled longingly at her father. She had to get on-board she had failed once and she wasn't going to let him slip through her hands again. It would be difficult on the ship, the captain would have many people around him, but she was beautiful and he was definitely interested.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Geoff declared Leonard fit enough to leave sickbay the previous evening as the electrodes were working perfectly and slowly healing the nerves as they forced them to work. Although he would still have to be monitored for the next few day or so just in case. Encouraged by the findings Geoff decided to risk the procedure on the still healing captain. Hoping that with the high dose of nerve regenerative drugs he would be able to switch them on in the morning.

"You had major surgery a day and a half ago! You're still getting regen treatments, you're exhausted and in pain and you know it!" McCoy had yelled at his friend as they ate breakfast in Jim's private room at the back of sick bay to stop him climbing out of the bed. Geoff had insisted that the captain stay in sick bay for another few days to allow for his injuries to heal properly and ensure that the nerve electrodes are fully functional.

"You said that it was all healed."Jim whined as he played with his porridge. Leonard took a sharp breath. He had known that this argument was coming, but it didn't make it any less frustrating.

"I said," He took a calming breath "it is healing well! If you get up from that bed now you risk damaging the good work that Geoff did yesterday. You are going to need a few more rounds regeneration, before you even think about standing up."

"You're getting out of here!" Jim huffed at his friend, slopping his runny oats over the tray. McCoy ignored the childish behaviour from his captain.

"I didn't have surgery or get an incredibly high dose of nerve toxin, both things you should have died from!" Leonard glared back at his friend. "And anyway, Geoff let me out to do paperwork and rest in my quarters. I am not back on duty and won't be for another few shifts!" He paused. "Jim just be a little more patient-" He was cut off by a flying glop of porridge landing squarely on his favourite blue shirt that Joanna had given. He looked down at the sticky mess dripping on to the floor then back at his friend, who was smiling that shit eating grin he hadn't seen for days, even with the awkwardness of the vent obscuring half his face. "You little shit!"

20 minutes later when the CMO emerged from the captain's room covered in porridge. Geoff M'Benga was the only one to comment on the state of the head of medical.

"I take it the captain is getting a little stressed with the confinement?" He asked as the junior doctor followed his boss into his office.

"Yeah, the sooner we can get him off that vent. The faster you save my sanity." He pulled off the sodden shirt and dumped it into the laundry chute.

"I'll go run another nerve scan, if we're lucky we might be able to implant the electrodes this morning." The younger doctor turned to go.

"You might want to send in Tony to clean him up first." McCoy grinned, he wasn't the one who started the immature game, but he'd made sure that he'd finished it.

* * *

"Doctor it is good to see you back at your duties, I trust you are well." Spock arrived at his door a few hours into Alpha shift, in his usual stiff manner.

"Mr Spock" the doctor smiled a rare smile. "Don't tell Jim, but I couldn't have lasted a minute longer in that room. I told Geoff if he didn't let me out of there I would make him do Beta through gamma shifts straight for a month when I got back on duty."

"That is hardly logical considering the sleeping patterns of humans that you are well a..."

"Spock!" Bones growled at the Vulcan who gracefully raised an eyebrow at the doctor's antics. Leonard took a deep breath. "Have you come to see Jim?"

"Indeed, I have come to tell the Captain that the acting troop have accepted the invitation to perform on board."

"Really, I thought that you said that they were not interested." Bones asked perplexed.

"You are correct; initially they were not very interested at all Mr Karidian was quite clear. However Lt Uhura received a comm from a Lenore Karidian, at 0900, she informed the Lt that having spoken with her father and the rest of the troop they would be happy to perform for us. She said that Miss Karidian had been promised a breakfast engagement with the captain, but he didn't attend. The Lt mentioned that she seemed very interested to see the captain again." The doctor looked up at Spock with a mixture confusion and dismay.

"Isn't that a little odd?"

"Indeed Doctor, it is most intriguing. Lt Uhura also enquired about the sudden change of heart, Kardian's daughter said that once she asked the rest of the group they were excited about the opportunity to perform on a stapship, she is hoping for a personal tour of the Enterprise with the captain." Leonard shook his head.

"Do you believe that? You can't believe that she just has the hot's for our captain?"

"Doctor although that is a possibility, I agree, I doubt that is the motivating factor. I suspect that there is an individual within this troop that means to do harm to Jim. I have already discussed the matter with Lt Cdr Giotto. He is planning the security staffing levels for the acting troop. Even with an effective security plan I calculate the risk of Jim being injured further at 24.7%." Leonard grimaced at the high possibility that Jim would once again be hurt in the immediate future.

"Christ, Spock! Do you calculate the odds of every event?" He said shaking his head.

"No Doctor, that would be-"

"Stop! That was rhetorical!" the Doctor held up his hands in surrender. Shaking his head he picked up the PADD on his desk dismissing the first officer.

"Excuse me Doctor, I will visit the captain."

* * *

"Scotty, how's it going?" Uhura asked as she walked into the communications lab. It had been a long day on Alpha. They had been putting the final details together for the acting troop to beam on-board the following morning. She had volunteered to organise the setting up of the stage in the rec room along with engineering who had built the design. Scotty and Chekov had been great at lending a hand on the huge task that was only half way complete.

They had started working on the emergency scanning signal an hour after the captain had been attacked. It had become more apparent that the Planet's government weren't investigating their captain's attempted murder, with the urgency they had promised. The governments indifference had spurred on their small team as it was looking even more apparent that there had the Kilngon activity within the sector had not ventured within 2 lightyears of Cygnia Minor, and had been confirmed by Torres's team who were slowly gathering information on the surface.

It had taken what felt like an age locating the ghost files and carefully reconstructed it. "Aye, we're starting to build the picture now." He said warmly. "It's pretty slow going. Brandon is doing most of the work since I showed him how. Excellent officer you've got there! "She looked across at the Ensign who was turning red at the unsolicited praise from the chief engineer. "If we're lucky we can get this down to the security team to analyse before breakfast." She looked at the clock, 2034 and the structure so far. Scotty wasn't wrong but three hands where better than two. She was sure that Spock wouldn't mind missing her usual visit to his quarters before his night mediation. She typed a quick message before asking Brandon where she could help.

* * *

Despite Geoff and Leonard's insistence there was no stopping Jim, he managed to slip out of medical just after lunch. Geoff had finally given in an inserted the electrodes the previous night, allowing him is first breathe unaided since his attack. After lying staring at the wall he finally snapped, he felt fine. His abs were sore but nothing that he couldn't deal with. Carefully he switched off the equipment as he had seen Bones do a hundred times before and found himself a t-shirt and shorts. Waiting until the coast was clear he made a break for it.

He headed straight for his quarters to change into his uniform. He knew that Bones and Geoff wouldn't be particularly happy but he knew that he'd win the argument, especially as he was feeling good. Once he was wearing his command gold he strode straight to the rec room that Spock had told him was being set up as the theatre for the performance that evening.

"Captain!?" Spock raised voice, with a small edge of surprise as he saw Jim walk steadily in to the large room, with only a tiny hitch in his stride to suggest that he had spent the last couple of days recovering from a life threatening injury.

"Commander, Mr Kardian." Jim smiled sweetly as he crossed the room to greet the group of actors that Spock was being shown around. His heart thudded hard on his chest as he walked closer to the group. His blood ran cold as he forced himself to calm at the site of the mass murder. "Thank you so much for taking time out of your schedule to come up here and perform for us!" He turned and saw Lenore smile her bright and faultless smile at him, welcome of the distraction he focused on her .

"Lenore, please accept my apologies for missing our engagement. I was so looking forward to it." He beamed at her in his young and perfect way.

"Captain that is quite alright Commander Spock told us of your injury. I hope you are recovered?"

"I am now, I have a chance to look on you again Lenore." His eyes shining at the young beauty.

"Commander Spock tells us that you have been requested to investigate a comet just outside this solar system during our performance and will have us back to Cygnia Minor by breakfast tomorrow. I can't imagine anything more romantic, comet chasing and Shakespeare in the same night!"She giggled, her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"Well I am sure we can make it a real night to remember; ladies and gentlemen it would be an honour if you could all join me in the captain's mess for dinner this evening?" Jim asked addressing the entire group, but keeping his eyes soft on Lenore.

"Well it would have to be early as we are starting at 8 and I have to have an hour to prep beforehand." Lenore piped up from next to her farther. "Father, I think it would be a wonderful idea."

"Well how about 5 o'clock in the Captain's mess." He smiled at the blonde, who was playing with her hair smooth yellow hair.

"That seems acceptable, we will meet you there." Anton Kardian spoke up his eyes hard on the Captain.

Jim tore his eyes away from the gorgeous young thing in front of him. "Well now that's decided, please forgive me, I have a meeting with Lt Cdr Giotto. Spock I will see you for Alpha brief shortly. Mr Karidian, Miss Kardian, Ladies and gentlemen." He nodded his farewell and flashed the group a quick smile and strode out of the rec room.

* * *

Jim was in a foul mood as he walked onto the bridge after the meeting with Lt Cdr Giotto the head of security for the ship, Uhura and Scotty. The team had managed to confirm that Lenore Karidian was the only individual detected on the first emergency scan within 500 metres on the surface,that had been run less than a minute after he had been shot with the poisoned crossbolt. Giotto demonstrated 3D the scene that Scotty and the communications team had repaired, Security had then model different scenarios on how an attacker had fled the scene so quickly, but it all pointed to Lenore. The lack of trace evidence in the rebuild visual, infra-red and radio images that anyone or anything had been in that ally was small.

Giotto had assured the captain that they had doubled security for him and they had decided to limit the acting troops movements. All the actors would be escorted whilst onboard and they had assigned two guys to monitor her remotely until they could arrest her and her father in legally in Federation space.

The emergency scans where the only evidence that they had been able to gather, as the Cygnia Minor government's had not permitted them to conduct their own investigation of their captain's attempted murder.

"Are you sure that it was her?" he had asked pale faced at his security head.

"Sir, I can tell you with 100% accuracy that, that," he pointed at the projected image of a person. "This Lenore Kardian as we have matched this scan with her bio sign as she beamed on board earlier today. To answer the question whether she did it, I can't tell you, but she was the only person in the area that was close enough after this length of time."

"Surely there could have been another way out?" he asked grimly pointing to the alley way of the aerial view image. "What about an individual beaming in and out?"

"Sir, if you remember this wall is over 30 ft high, you would need specialist equipment to get over it and you would then have to escape over these roofs and even then it would take approximately 3 minutes to be outside our scan range, which makes that highly unlikely." Lt Cdr Giotto said bleakly as he was watching the captain's face. "As for a beam in attacker you most likely would have heard it and the signature would show up on one of these scans."

"Okay, thank you for your hard work." He had smiled at his security team and left for the alpha shift brief.

* * *

Uhura had smiled and welcomed him back to the chair as she began the formal proceedings for the daily brief. He barely acknowledged her as he indicated that he was ready for them to begin after making them wait 15 minutes while he was being briefed by the Security team. He was angry, his gut was aching and the damaged nerves were firing off all sorts of painful signals. He was starting to wish, as he sunk back into his chair that he had remained in sickbay. Bones had been right, escaping this time was overrated.

Focusing determinedly on the brief officers from all areas of the ship ran through pertinent information about the inner workings of the ship, Starfleet updates, and other info that Uhura decided was important. It wasn't until she started to informed him that several Admirals had left messages for him that he started to get frustrated. He tuned out Hendorff giving a quick rundown of security of the acting troop for the benefit of duty personnel rather than him. However, it wasn't until the monthly efficiency reports that were presented by Lt Maria Bilik the ships Stats and Plans Officer that his irritations over the past few days boiled over.

"An 5% overall drop in efficiency?" He ground out to the young Lt.

"That's correct, Sir, as I said we are still above the requirement, by 7% and we sit in the top quarter of the main fleet." She responded confidently.

"And what is your explanation of why there is a drop in the ships performance Lt?" He asked harshly as he stepped up from his chair. The wound pulled, but he ignored it in favour of his anger.

"As these figures are for the period prior to shore leave, I would anticipate that crew fatigue played a large part in the drop. It is a well reported fact that lack of regular intervals of shore leave will impact on efficiency scores."

"5% cannot be explained by simple fatigue, Lt!" He all but growled at the shapely brunette standing in front of the view screen. "2% is the normal range allowed for crew fatigue in a crew that has not experienced shore leave for a period greater than 3 months. The Starfleet report that you are quoting concludes that no more than 2.7% of an efficiency drop can be written off to crew fatigue regardless of shore leave awards." He paused, his eyes hard. "I want a detailed analysis of our scores and a 3 week plan to regain our previous score, and then 5% better! Please deliver your plan at tomorrow's daily brief." He paused "Next time Lt, if you are going to present in this forum, make sure that you understand _what_ you are briefing!" He turned to Uhura who stood on the opposite side of view screen. "Does that conclude the morning brief Lt Uhura?"

"Yes Sir." She responded automatically surprise at the captain's outburst. The bridge was quiet, shocked at their captain's melt down.

"Fine dismissed." He paused watching the crowd leave the bridge quicker than normal. No one spoke, he didn't care "Have we a course plotted for Cgynia R23?" he asked.

"Yes Sir." Chekov responded.

"Lt Sulu, space normal speed, take us out. Uhura please notify Minister Tarin of our departure. I will be in my ready room." He said as he stalked towards his ready room closely followed by shocked and surprised faces of the crew, the captain had never been vicious. Spock turned on his heel from his position behind the captain's chair and followed the captain off the bridge handing the conn to Sulu.

"Captain, you are displaying behaviour which is outside of your usual character. Are you well?" Spock asked after the door had slid shut behind them. The captain did not look up at his first officer from the desk chair that he sat at. Staring at the automatically activated screen especially set up for him, listing reports, messages and dairy notifications.

"Spock, I am fine." He ground out from his desk chair. "She should know better! I don't have time for officers' who cannot provide definitive answers on subjects that they should be intimately familiar with! She deserved that, hopefully tomorrow we will have a better understanding about where we are going wrong so that we can correct and improve in time for the fleet exercise in 4 months." He paused for a deep breath. "I know you understand how important that exercise is for this ship! If the Admiralty are ever going to allow us out from under their incredibly long screw driver, we need to show them that we, _I_ can cope with it."

"Sir your record and this ship's record has been exemplary so far for such an inexperienced crew. You and this crew continue to perform at a rate that exceeds may other federation Starships of our class who have experience on their side. I believe that you are aware of this, and that is not what is currently affecting you."

"Clearly Spock you know far more about what I am feeling, please enlighten me!"

"Sir, you have no need to take a meal with a mass murder and his daughter who tried to kill you." Spock said flatly. The young captain jumped out of his chair and squared up to his first officer.

"Commander you do not direct who I do and do not share my meals with!" Jim snarled at the Vulcan his blue eyes flashing in anger, fuming that his first officer was questioning his reasons for his outbursts.

"Jim," Spock said softly. "You have just come face to face with a man that had your aunt and uncle, killed amongst four thousand other settlers on Tarsus IV, which you witnessed and learnt that his is the only likely suspect daughter tried to kill you. It is an understandable human reaction that you are currently having, allow me to deal with them both from here. We will be leaving Cgynia Minor's jurisdiction in 6 hours. May I suggest spending time with your friend until we are into federation space and are ready to arrest the Karidians." Jim suddenly smiled and sniggered half heartedly at Spock's last statement, his anger breaking leaving him exhausted he stepped back to a more comfortable distance.

"Wow, I never thought I would ever hear emotional advice coming from a Vulcan!" Jim chuckled emptily. "We'll make an emotional human of you yet, Spock."

"Captain, there is no need to stoop to insults." Jim let out a burst strained of laugher.

"Oh, Spock its affection, I assure you!" Jim smiled briefly, but his face fell as the door slid open to reveal an angry Georgian.

"Jim, did you not think that we would notice?" Leonard burst into the Captains ready room less than 30 seconds after Spock had also entered.

"Bones, I am not in the mood!" Bright blue eyes fixed themselves onto the large brown of Georgian doctor's threatening and pleading all the same.

"Well Captain, I don't particular care, and luckily I don't have to." He said almost triumphantly. "Say goodbye Spock." The angry doctor didn't take his eyes off his captains threatening him to challenge him.

"Captain." Spock said formally and turned and left. Bones waited until the Commander had left before he started.

"Sit down, you over sized child!" He pointed to the sofa at the back of the small room.

"Bones - "

"Jim, don't you dare tell me that you are fine, because you damn well know that you're in bits!" he aggressively cut off his friend. "Don't tell me that you don't feel lightheaded or that your side isn't throbbing so bad that it feels like that arrow is still sticking out of your abdomen!" He ground out. "I am not going to insist that you come back to sick bay, but I do have a few rules!"

Bones, did as his promised and some good drugs, muscle regenerator and calibrating the nerve electrode later Leonard made him promise that he would drop into sick bay every 6 hours for treatment.

"Once last thing, Jim." he held up a small medical sensor bracelet.

"No way, Bones!"

"This is non-negotiable Jim! You want to run around the ship? This is the price."

"Seriously, I'll drop in every 3 hours, I don't want that!" His eyes not leaving the offending article.

"Sorry Jim, it's this or sick bay. I'm not going to argue." He reached for Jim's right arm, but missed as he flinched away. "Jim, seriously!" he rolled up his left sleeve of his shirt revealing an identical medical monitoring bracelet. "You won't even notice it, but we need to make sure that the electrodes don't misfire or get damaged from the various equipment that you will run into around here, we both have to wear these until our nerves grow back."

* * *

For once Jim had actually taken Spock's advice. He had left the running of the ship to the first officer, and left his ready room. The commander had been right, he wasn't really fit to command. A year ago he would have pushed through and not listened. Pike had done a good job of mentoring him. He had felt like he had really grown into the role and made more logical and more mature decisions. Not always, he was still 27 and gaining life and command experience. There were some things you just had to learn the hard way.

It felt good to catch up, hear how Tom and Martha were doing. It was great to hear about a normal life when his seemed so far from that. It sounded pretty idyllic, Tom teased him about his reputation for women, although he would not admit but he was a little jealous of the ease of marriage instead of hopping from bed to bed. Tom spoke about his work with wheat, how close to production his team were to a disease resistance grain, his work sounded groundbreaking. However, eventually neither could ignore the elephant in the room and the conversation turned back to Tarsus and genocide.

"Tom, I'm exhausted of looking at that bastard. Every time I see him I want to rip him apart but I know that it will make me feel good for that spilt second but it would ruin everything that I have done right since I left that rock." Jim stared out of Tom's window. "Plus I want justice for all the crimes that he committed. I want it to be fair so that no one can say that I did this wrong. I want it to be clean."

"It will be Jim. You have worked too hard for this. I can't be objective. You're the only reason I am not heading down to his quarter's to rip him limb from limb!" Tom paced the small room. "And I am not the only one, Kev would love to as well. I don't think he really remembers much more than _that_ day, completely repressed it, apart from the actual event. You know last I heard, Kev was at the academy, did you see him?" Tom turned his one remaining eye on his old friend.

"Yeah, a few times. He didn't recognise me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to remind him about that place!" Kev Riley was on the Enterprise, when he had seen Kev's name he had put in a request that he was placed on his ship. He didn't know why he had done it, but for some reason he felt compelled to keep an eye on his old charge. Kev had turned out to be an excellent young officer and had quickly been accepted and loved by the rest of the crew.

"Damn!" he breathed as his the flat of his hand hit the wall beside the portal. He hadn't considered what happened if Kev watched the play or bumped into the actors in the corridors. Would he remember the crazed murder? He needed to make sure that they did not meet. "Damn, Tom I have to check on something. I'll be back shortly." He rushed out only to walk straight into the muscular bulk of his Georgian CMO and first officer.

"Jim! Spock just told me that he has found out that two of the other Tarsus 9 have been murdered in past 3 weeks!

"What!"

"Jim, Lt Riley has just been found poisoned in engineering." He said seriously. "Geoff is with him right now, he'll be fine in a couple of hours, he didn't ingest enough for it to be any real concern but what the hell does Lt Riley have to do with this?" McCoy growled gesticulating wildly. He ran is fingers through his hair. He swallowed the bile in his throat.

"Kev, is the youngest of the Tarsus 9. He was only just old enough to qualify as a witness. Kodos, killed his parents." Jim turned and stepped away.

"Spock, quietly double the guard on the actors, especially on Lenore and Kodos. Put one on Tom as well, Bones stay with Tom until security get here. Let's gather our people, I want them ready as soon as we cross in Federation space!" Bones nodded and stepped into the quarters as Spock called through new orders before they headed for the turbolift.

As he and Spock rounded the corner of the corridor, the world exploded.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jim opened his eye flat on his face next to Spock, he knew what had happen. He reacted instantly, pulling himself up and broke into a run heading back down the corridor to his friends quarters.

"Bones! Tom!" he shouted as he sprinted into the smoke and sparks.

"Captain, you need to wait. You do not have the proper equipment!" Spock raised his voice behind him. Jim wasn't listening. He ran at full speed back the way they had come into the thick black smoke and acrid flumes from burning plastic and metal. He was desperate to find his friends.

"Bones, Tom!" he screamed into the hot and filthy air. His lungs burned with the lack of breathable air. He knew that he would another two minutes before the computer would shut off the cold nitrogen that would have flooded the compartment and replace the normal breathable air mix. However anyone stuck with the compartment would have no breathable air for over two minutes.

He turned to the nearest emergency panel and ripped it open, it was well stocked as require. He pulled one respirator over his face and grabbed another two knowing that he would need them. He ran to the warped metal door ripping it open with his bare hands anger. It had done as it was designed and had most of the explosion contained behind it. He scrambled into the darkness and burning heat.

"Bones! Tom! Can you hear me!" He shouted into the mask, with luck more than judgement he stumbled into the doctor.

McCoy had been thrown against the opposite wall. From what little Jim could see his friend lay before him, his blue shirt had mostly been blown away, leaving the black undershirt remaining that had protected most of his body. The exposed skin on his face and hands were cracked black and red, his eyes swollen shut. Bones was completely still.

He did his best to seal the respirator mask over his friend's burnt skin. Carefully he placed his hand on the unconscious man's chest and leant over his face hoping to hear or feel the rush of air being pulled into his lungs. Instantly his heart jumped as he felt the beat of the Georgian's heart under his fingers.

A few seconds later a gasped breath pulled precious air as the mask barely sealed around his face. He knew that he should wait for help, but he needed to get Bones out if he was going to survive. He looked around desperately to find Tom. He saw nothing but twisted metal and burning material. He had to get out, the heat was unbearable. Knowing that he could save Bones he reached under his friend's shoulders and grabbed his black undershirt under his armpits, supporting his head between his arms and pulled his friend over the rubble out into the corridor.

"I need a med pack!" He screamed

"Captain!" He heard a few surprised gasps as hands came to help him as he pulled his CMO in to the hallway. "Captain, stop. Put him there!" Geoff M'Benga instructed him firmly also wearing respirator. He complied and was quickly pushed out the way by medical staff. Looking up, the ship's quick reaction team had finished suiting up and rushed into the stricken room. Further down the corridor engineers were working had to remove the smoke and repair any urgent damage. But he found at that moment he didn't care, his friends were dying. He stood transfixed at the medical team strip their boss of his clothing, attaching IV lines and a respirator to his mouth. He couldn't watch his friend die, he turned back to the burning room. He could still save Tom. "Spock, get him out of here!" The doctor yelled as he looked up from his patient, laser scalpel in his hand.

"Captain!" Spock grabbed his arm. "Let the team do their work. They will find Professor Leighton." He pulled back, but Spock's grip just tighten. The pair stared at each other through plastic masks . He pulled back walked away. The smoke and burning fumes had mostly dissipated, he ripped the respirator off his face and threw it against the wall. He was angry, furious at himself and Kodos. Steadying himself he walked any to the nearest working comm. panel, feeling Spock's calming presence beside him.

"Bridge, this is the captain. Situation report." Uhura quickly relayed the limited information that they had at that point and were waiting for further reports from the engineering teams that Scotty had sent in. luckily the explosion had only caused internal damage to the ship.

"Get security to lockdown that acting troop. I don't want any of them picking their nose without three people watching! And get them to look over the recording, I want to know how the hell this happened!" He shut off the panel just in time to see Tom Leighton strapped to a stretcher being carried out of the room. His entire body had been covered from head to foot in burn dressings. Spock watched as his captain's face turn hard. He knew what that amount of burns would mean. The likelihood of his survival was severely reduced as the body would not be able to cope with that much cell regeneration.

Jim turned away from the sight of his old friend lying burned to a cider on the floor of his ship, as M'Benga finished up his instructions to his staff for Dr McCoy's care as a team pushed his hover stretcher to the nearest turbolift and rushed over to the next casualty.

"Spock, cancel dinner." He said as he strode off towards the secondary turbolift. "Let's get that bastard! Get head of departments in bridge conference room! I want to know how the hell someone managed to plant an explosive device on my ship without it being picked up!" He shouted at no one in particular.

* * *

"Sir, the source of explosion was an overloading phaser that was taken from the armoury locker on D Deck next to the rec room, 20 minutes before the explosion." Lt Hendorff reported seriously at the crisis management meeting. "We have yet to discover who accessed the locker as they also have managed to scramble the local recorder, however I have a full team working on it so I shouldn't be too much longer now." Lt Hendorff said delicately, trying to keep his word un-emotive as possible as he watched his captain uncharacteristically pace the room.

"Can you account for the entire acting troop?" He stopped and stared at his security second in command blue eyes full of piecing anger. "They should not have been able to so much as use the bathroom without you knowing about it! Where are they right now?!"

"Sir, they are all accounted for in the captain mess, having dinner."

"Nurse Chapel, I understand that you have an update on the casualties conditions." He looked over at the head nurse hopefully.

"Dr McCoy has severe third degree burns to his hands and face, a severe concussion, bruising and a few broken ribs. He is currently unconscious as a result of the concussion and is unlikely to wake up for another 24 hours. Dr M'Benga will know more once he wakes." Christine drew a quick breath she wasn't looking forward to effectively telling her captain his friend was dying. "Dr M'Benga, has asked that you attend sickbay so that he can discuss Professor Leighton's condition with you personally as soon as possible."

"Very well, I will be down after this." He closed his eyes briefly as he fought to remain professional. He immediately turned his attention to his chief engineer swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat as he understood exactly what M'Benga was going to say.

"Mr Scott. What's the damage?"

"Sir, mostly cosmetic, all the bulkheads held. There is a small amount of damage on the decks above and below the professor's quarters. None of the vital systems running through the panels were damaged too much, but we may have to shut some down to check. All in all, we'll have the area back operational within the week." The Captain nodded.

"Fine." He growled and turned to the protocol officer that he had especially asked to attend the crisis meeting. "Lt Cdr Harvey, how long until we reach Federation space?"

"45 minutes. Sir." He nodded and turned and headed for the door.

"Sir, what do you want me to say to Starfleet?" Uhura asked gently as the captain walked out.

"Nothing! Report nothing until we have something to report!" He looked directly at Lt Hendorff "Lt Hendorff wait outside the rec room with the security team until we are clearly into federation space. Harvey I want you there as well. I will be there in 35 minutes, Dismissed!"

* * *

He walked into the sickbay in a daze; he normally tried to avoid the place unless he was going to speak to Bones. However from what Christine had said he wouldn't be doing that for a while. He took a deep breath. Academically, he knew what Geoffrey M'Benga was going to tell him, but he knew he wasn't ready to hear it. He walked straight into the main bay looking for Bones or Tom.

"Captain. Would you come in here for a moment?" The Doctor asked as stepped out of one of the side rooms and indicated to Bones' office. Without hesitation he stepped into the office. "Leonard, will be fine, we are aggressively treating his burns at the moment. I expect his hands and face will be recovering for about a week but he will come out of this fully recovered. However Professor Leighton unfortunately has suffered a highly complicated brain injury, which despite efforts has not responded to the limited treatment that I can give him at this time due to the catastrophic amount of third degree burns that have covered 93% of his body. His is unable to recover even if I was to try every treatment that I could. The combination of his injuries are beyond the capability of modern medicine to heal. I am sorry captain, he will not survive." He paused to allow the information to settle into the captain's head. "He has a few minutes before his body succumbs to his injuries." Geoff paused. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes." The captain whispered as he looked up his face set.

"Please follow me." Slowly the doctor let him into the side room where he had come from. On the bed lay an unrecognisable figure. The black and red cracked skin covered Tom, hands, face, nothing left untouched the persons eyes were closed and swollen. "He isn't conscious and can't feel anything."

"How long?"

"A few minutes, if you would like to stay."

"Yes."

"He might be able to hear you, if you want to say goodbye." Geoff said gently. "I'll be outside."

Jim walked towards the bed not taking his eyes off his friend. So much they had been through together. To survive what he had and then manage to put together a meaningful life and still be the happy, smiling intense guy he had know for a few months on Tarsus IV was remarkable.

"Tom. It's Jimmy, I." He closed his eyes. What could he say that was going to make this any better? He screwed his eyes shut, his mind unwantingly drawing up memories of the two young boys the last summer on Tarsus IV.

"Hey, do you remember Mr Franklin?" He smiled as the memory surfaced. "He should have never of shown us how to make gunpowder to get us more focused in chemistry class." He laughed. "I mean it worked! I have never forgotten that but, I am not sure that Mrs Franklin ever forgave him when we used do much to take down that old fence!" He chuckled sadly. "It was a good summer."

The biobed alarm sounded quietly. Jim looked up at the display he knew what it meant as Tom heart rate steadily dropped. "Tom," he said urgently. "It's going to okay, I'll make sure Martha is taken care of, don't worry. It was good to see you again old friend, I'm so sorry." He reached out and grabbed Tom's burned hand. The crisp burnt and sticky skin cracked and split under his grip but he didn't flinch or pull away. He sat there and watched his friend's chest rise and fall for the last time. Feeling the last beats of his heart and held on as Tom slipped away. "It's okay Tom I've got you." He whispered.

He stood up as Geoff walked around the bed to switch off the low tone alarm of the biobed indicating that the cardiac muscle had stopped pumping, but he didn't let go. Geoff asked if he would like a few minutes longer, he shook his head but his eyes didn't move from Tom's body. "Above the last survivor's cries, another victim dies." He whispered.

"Would you like to see Doctor McCoy?"M'Benga asked after a few long minutes.

"No." He pulled in a deep breath. "When will he wake up?" He asked trying to regain his composure, although his hand remained in Tom's.

"He is stable but he will remain unconscious while his brain heals itself. I would think that he will be awake by the morning. I can take you to him if you want to sit with him for a while." The captain looked up at the junior doctor. The clear cold piercing eyes left his friend's body and bore straight in Geoff's dark brown. The captain let go of his friend's dead hand, stepped back and swiftly left the room. "Later. I have a mass murdered to arrest."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ensign Kev Riley dialled in the key code for the armoury locker on deck 6. Minutes before he had slipped out of sickbay. He had frozen to the spot overhearing the captain's assigned security detail talk about the imminent arrest of Kodos and his daughter. His blood ran cold and his chest constricted as remembered the face of his parent's murderer. All those years ago he had been forced to watch their slaughter, helpless to do anything to stop it.

He swallowed the rising bile as he overheard just enough of the plan to know if he got to the stage he would get there first. He wasn't worried whether the Enterprise was in Federation space. His blood boiled as he passed the security pair chatting happily about the final arrangements, he didn't care. In that moment he was back to being that little boy watching his parents be slaughtered in front of him, but he wasn't six anymore, he wasn't helpless, and he was going to do what he promised himself that he would if he ever got the opportunity.

Today it was different; today he could get justice. The weapons cabinet opened revealing a well stocked cabinet of armaments. He selected the smallest version of phaser and tucked into the front of his uniform trousers as the echoed scream of his mother reverberated around his head. He moved automatically as he closed the locker and headed to the rec room where the theatre had been set up.

Without another thought he walked straight to the rec room where the audience had started to gather. He followed a group in and sat patiently in the audience. "Kev I thought you were in sickbay?" Lt Vickery asked as sat down.

"I was, Doc cleared me." He replied blankly. There was a general noise of excited chat amongst the audience as they took their seats.

"Hey, have you heard that one of the actresses is a real beauty. I heard that the captain's already had her. So she must be good looking, he only goes for the stunners." The Lt brambled, Kevin ignored him. "You know you don't really expect much from a travelling show like this one. I'm sure glad that the captain decided to treat us after he cancelled our shore leave. I know it wasn't his fault getting shot and all, but I was pretty annoyed you know. I don't think that I have been off this ship since last shore leave. They never seem to want engineers on landing parties. Have you been on a landing party yet Kev?" He hadn't been listening. "Kev?" He was staring at the stage. Vickery nudged him, "you okay man? You're looking like you should head back to sickbay! That or getting with a sweet young blonde thing." Vickery smiled at his own crass comment, Kevin stood.

"Maybe your right." He managed to say. He had no idea what he was going to do but he sure as hell couldn't do anything sat in the audience. He walked straight over the stage around the makeshift wings and into the preparation area.

* * *

The scene was calm, the group of seven actors a mixture of ladies and men of all ages, all busily getting ready for the performance. Costumes and props covered chairs and tables that have been arranged for their use. A blonde and brunette ladies finishing off their make-up in the rooms only mirror. The five men chat over a glass of wine, three had their backs to Kev as they practices their lines. The two he can see aren't Kodos, they can't be, as they are in their thirties. Kodos was older than that on Tarsus IV. He waited unseen by the group, willing the last three to turn around so he could kill the murder and leave.

Suddenly laugher erupts from the group of men, the oldest of the group turns his head as he laughs. It's a face he's seen a thousand times in his dreams. Ingrained on his retina, blind rage fills him as he steps forward and pulls out the phaser in one movement. His eyes not leaving his quarry.

"Kodos!" Shouts as he steps towards his prey. "Kodos!" The group scatters, screaming. The breaded man remains. He is older than he remembers, but they have all grown.

"There is no one of that name here!" A blonde girl stepped towards Kodos. She can't have been more that a 21 but her eyes said otherwise. "You have the wrong man." She said, her voice clear and determined stepping between him and Kodos.

"Get back! I'm not here for you." He said his voice surprisingly calm. His gut twists as he looks at the old man. the years haven't been kind.

"I will not, you have no right!" She screamed stepping closer to Kev, eyes burning.

"I am here for the man who killed my parents. It is him!" He counted, pointing at the older man behind her "Get out of the way!" He shouted. He moved to get a clear shot

Kodos stepped forward grabbing the blonde girl. "Young man please, this is my daughter, don't hurt her."

"I have no wish to. I am here for you. You are Kodos the ex governor of Tarsus IV. You killed my parents along with four thousand other innocent people!" He spat "You deserve to die like them! Gunned down and left to rot! Get rid of her, I only want you."

"Lenore, step away." He spoke down to the young woman. "I see my Birnam Wood marches forth. It is alright, my sweet child." He smiled tenderly at his daughter brushing her face with his hand. "I love you all my heart." He took one last look at her and pushed her away.

"Nooo!"

* * *

The Captain stood outside the rear door of rec room 3 waiting for the nod from the bridge as they had yet to cross over into Federation territory. The team waited silently, Kirk was finding it impossible to stand still. He paced the corridor, communicator in hand. Ready for the go ahead, although he knew that he would have only minutes to wait. Lt Cdr Harvey had joined the team at the captain's request not trusting himself to be objective right now. It has gone to shit and he knew it. Tom Killed, Kev poisoned, he only survived due to sheer luck and Bones had nearly been taken to. He closed his eyes and willed the image of his best friend burned to a crisp out of his mind. Who was going to be next? He couldn't have any more deaths, the Admiralty would have his head. Although Admiral Howard would be delighted at his failure, the thought added heat to the flames.

"How much longer?" He shouted at Harvey.

"Shit! Sir, we've got a problem!" Hendorff swore, as he handed the captain the PADD he had been watching the video feed of the rear of the rec room. Kirk watched as the feed showed Kev Riley walk into the room and pull out a phaser.

"Get the audience out of the rec room and seal the room! Find me a safe way of getting those other actors out of there. And get some medics on standby. Let's not fuck this up!" He shouted at no one in particular, before turning around and flipping open his communicator "Spock you getting this?" He asked his first trying to calm himself. How could this happen, security was supposed to be on top of this! How had Kev found out, and how the hell had he got to Kodos!

"Affirmative captain."

"What non lethal solutions do we have Spock?"

* * *

"Spock none of these are good options!"

"That is true captain, however talking to a human's when in an emotionally charged state with firearms statically will end in a negative outcome."

"Well I am just going to have to try. Hendorff, Matthews with me. If Riley drops his phaser stun all of them." He pulled off his phaser and handed it with the PADD to Harvey. "Spock I am going in we'll move the other actors out first if we can." He closed the comm. "Is the room sealed?"

"Yes sir."

"Good lets go."

They entered the room silently using the rear door. Currently the only entrance back stage. Props and a clothing rail concealed their entrance. Kodos and Lenore stood backs to the captain. The other actors were spread around the room all in different stages of shock. He signalled he was ready to execute the plan Matthew and Hendorff both confirmed with hand signals as he stepped into the room.

Suddenly there was a scream from Lenore as Kodos pushed her out of the way. She tripped over a chair and landed on one of the prop boxes. Seeing Kev's eyes narrow at his opportunity, Kirk stepped forward.

"Kev!" He projected his voice full of authority. "What is going on?" his hands held passively as he moved forward. He could feel the security team start to move people out one by one.

"He is Kodos the executioner! He killed my parents!" Kev spat his face red, charged with emotion.

"I know, Kev I know." The captain sighed, looking straight at his once young charge. Kev was scared but determined. "I can't let you do this Kev."

"He killed my parents and four thousand others and the rest still starved! It was him!"

"No he isn't, he's an actor and my father. You have the wrong man." Lenore burst out jumping up from the box."he's just an actor. Tell them father!" she shouted.

"Kev please lower the phaser." He said calmly stepping to the left of the Karidian's. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"I am sorry captain but he has to pay for what he did."

"And he will Kev, I came here tonight to arrest him. We were waiting outside." He said softly. His communicator vibrated silently on his belt indicating that all the actors had been removed from the room.

"No!" Lenore wailed "He is innocent, he is an actor!"

"Lenore we know the truth of who your father is and what you have done to ensure that he can never be prosecuted for his crimes. You murdered Professor Leighton earlier today and tried to kill me on the surface and 3 other Tarsus survivors. We can prove it."

"No, Nooo!" she leapt forward knocking in to Kev. Surprised by the sudden onslaught he lost the phaser in the struggle. "He's innocent!" she screamed, moving towards him waving the phaser madly around the room. "Back off, leave us!"

"My child what have you done?" Kodos grasped his wild daughter shoulders. As she gripped the phaser between them.

"What I have done, I have done for you. To protect you!" She looked into his eyes a feral smile on her twisted features "I'd do it again with pleasure. What you did on Tarsus was brave and noble. You would have achieved a great colony if Starfleet hadn't inferred!"

"Oh, my child!" He pulled her into a hug "You were never to know about my failure on Tarsus IV. I wanted you to learn the about beauty and the best human's can be. You where never mean to know." He said lovingly into her eyes.

"They were not failures! You are a great man! You saved many lives!" she screamed as she pulled away from him, but he pulled her back.

"Lenore stop, it is over, I am found, but you, you can be free again just stop put it down." Kodos urged.

"No Father. Captain Kirk will not have you." She shook her head violently at the action. Her wild eyes glistened in desperation. "He will not have you father! You did nothing wrong. He will not have you."

"You are my life, my sweet, beautiful girl. I love you with all my heart, but it is over." He said sickly sweet his eyes not leaving hers. Gently he placed his hands on her face, cupping her delicate skin, looking deeply into her eyes sadly.

"I have lived to regret my actions, but nothing hurts me more than to know what they have done to you. It is over and I see now that we shall never be parted. Oh my sweet, gorgeous, innocent child. I have done this, I hoped that you would never be touched by the horror that I once created, but I see now what I created and the horror has stained our lives. I see now what the inheritance is I have left you. I am sorry." Tenderly he slipped one hand round her neck as the other delicate reached for the phaser. He closed his eyes and leaned into until their foreheads were touching. He whispered something that one else heard, before a bright burst of light filled the room.

The pair collapsed lifeless on the cold floor of the theatre.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"This is twice in a week, Leonard your getting as bad as him." Geoff joked as Leonard opened his eyes, he didn't need to explain who _he_ was.

"ugh, is he okay?" Leonard asked blinking away the fuzziness, looking around to see his crazy friend. "What time is it?"

"It's about 1 am, and we'll talk about him in a minute, let's do you first!" Geoff didn't give an inch, he made sure he had completed all the checks and aftercare from Leonard's emergency surgery before he sat down to answer any of Leonard's questions.

"Physically he is okay. However that's not what concerns me." Geoff trailed off sadly.

"Geoff, what's going on?" Leonard hit the bed control, pushing himself upright.

"Tom Leighton didn't make it." Geoff sighed, as he sat down on one of the wheeled stools next to Leonard's bed.

"God!" Leonard breathed, leaning back into the pillows. Jim was already going through a particularly troubling event, but to add the death of an old friend. "How has Jim taken it?"

Geoff shrugged, "As well as can be expected." Geoff knew that there was some pretty significant history between the two men he had seen it. "He was with Tom for the end. Think he appreciated that." He sighed "He was here a to check on you about an hour ago I guess the Admiralty is awake and has had a chance to read the report I suspect that he has a few questions to answer."

"What happened?"Leonard asked softly as his voice felt scratchy.

"Well after he pulled you out of Tom's quarters Jim went after Kodos from what I hear." Geoff paused. "I understand there was a bit of a fight when Kev Riley burst in and threaten Kodos, although he was quickly disarmed by Lenore Kodos daughter. Apparently it was Kodos' daughter Lenore that had been killing off the witnesses. Scary thing is she was only 17." Geoff shook his head in disbelief. "Unfortunately it ended when there was a stalemate and Kodos killed both of them." he sighed. "It's been a crazy couple of hours. I have treated half the cast for shock and the captain was forced to arrest poor Kev Riley who is currently under suicide watch in the isolation room as the captain refused to send to the cells." He rattled off with a sigh. It had been a long night and he was exhausted.

"Wow!" he breathed leaning back into the pillows.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to have to explain this one to the Admiralty!" Leonard nodded slightly in agreement; he looked over at one of the displays for the time. It was a little after 2am. He guessed that this was Geoff's first opportunity since the whole thing had kicked off yesterday evening to sit down and relax. "Anyway I promised him I would let him know when you woke up, so get some sleep." Geoff stood up and headed for the exit med pack in hand.

* * *

Spock followed his captain in to his quarters. He wasn't really sure what he would do once inside but he knew one thing that he didn't want to leave his captain in the state he was in or in fact call anyone else that did not know how personal the pervious few days had been for his habitually bright eyed friend. Usually so calm and collected the captain had become increasingly restless, angry and pale over the past few hours, it was now 0215 ships time and he had just finished with the last of his reports.

"If I have to answer one more pathetic question in the next 24 hours, I will claim I am Kodos just to stop the ridiculous line of questioning. I swear you have to have your brain removed just to work in Admiralty building!" he shouted as he ripped off his gold command shirt, throwing it on the floor of his sleeping area. "How the hell Pike can sit there and listen to that drivel, I don't know." He started searching his cupboards for something. "Spock if they comm back tonight tell them,... " sidetracked as he finally he found what he was looking for "I would offer you some of this but it would be a waste of good Jack." He waved the bottle of amber liquid.

"Captain, I take it that you are declaring yourself off duty, if you are planning on consuming alcohol?"

"I think that is a safe assumption Mr Spock." As he poured himself a very large measure of whiskey and swallowed the whole glass easily before pouring himself another one. Spock watched with growing interest as the captain started changing into gym kit.

"Captain may I enquire why you are changing into sport attire?"

"I am going to the gym Spock, you are welcome to join me. Perhaps a sparring session would be agreeable?" He said his voice sharp although he clearly tried to remain an even voice.

"Sir, I highly doubt that physical activity at this time of night would be helpful as you should be on you sleep cycle, also I understood that you are still restricted from exercise."Jim laughed hollowly. Spock recoiled at the unnatural sound.

"Spock I have absolutely no intentions to sleep right now." He said from the sleep area as he pulled off the black undershirt revealing toned and recently healed wound at his side, he ignored Spock's concern into his health. Spock was spared answering the captain's alarming statement by the door chime.

Geoff was surprised as Spock answered the door of the Captain's quarters. "Mr Spock, I have come to let the Captain know that Leonard as woken up and has no negative neurological affects. He made me promise to tell him as soon as he woke up."

"Come in Doctor. I think that news will be most welcome." Geoff stepped into the captain's quarters. He was not sure what he was expecting to see, but it wasn't what was in front of him. The captain had just finished climbing into his sports kit and was swallowing his second large measure of whiskey.

"Doctor, I hope you have got good news." He said conversationally, although the burning anger remained barely veiled in his voice.

"Captain, Doctor McCoy has regained consciousness and I can confirm that he has sustained no negative neurological effects from his head injury. I expect him to be back on his feet in two days, after intensive regen therapy for his burns to his hands and face." The captain closed his eyes as he remembered the horror of seeing his best friend through the smoke and fire of Tom's quarters. It was only the scientific blues that had indentified him, as his face had been so burnt. He placed a supporting hand on the shelving unit behind his desk.

"Good." He breathed visibly relaxing, as he place the empty glass tumbler back on the desk.

"He might be still awake if you would like to see him?"

"No." He shook his head trying to forget those images of blacken skin. Bile churned in his stomach. "I am sure he needs his rest. I am going to the gym, I'll come by in the morning." He said leaning forward to pick up the bottle of whiskey. Geoff was quicker; he placed his hand on the top of the bottle gently creating a barrier.

"Is this real?"He indicated to the bottle on the desk not moving his hand.

"You think I am going to reach for a bottle of alcohol free whiskey? Move your hand Doctor!"

"You've had enough, Captain!" Their eyes locked, the doctors soft concern meeting with the angry coldness of the captains blue. "Alcohol reacts badly with the medications that you are still on. As you might have forgotten you are still recovering from a severe injury!"

"Fine!" he growled, letting go of the bottle. He stepped back to the bed and grabbed the towel he had thrown there earlier. "If anyone needs me, I will be in the gym!"

"I'm sorry, Captain but I can't let you do that either." The doctor told him softly.

"Why the hell not!" Jim half exploded.

"For the same reason, Captain. If you tried to complete a workout now, you would set back your recovery. Most likely you would injure yourself as your body is not ready to untake strenuous activity."

"Let me be the judge of that! Get out of my way!" He growled irrupting the doctor, who had passively blocked his path to the door.

"That's best case scenario. Look you're exhausted; you've had an extremely stressful day, your body needs to rest. I can't let you punish yourself for something that you couldn't have prevented."

"What the hell do you know about it doctor!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I _knew_ what Kodos was capable of. I _knew_ and I brought him onto my ship. I _knew_!" he let the word hang for a second. "I practically painted a target on Tom's back by doing so. Which not only got him killed but got my best friend also blown up in the process! It's only by sheer bloody luck that both aren't dead right now! So tell me doctor, how could I not have prevented it?! I bloody caused it!" He took a breath. "and tell me what has it achieved!? How is the world different now we have found Kodos! Another of his victim's is dead, total death toll 4133. There will be no trial, no punishment, and no justice!" The world started spinning around him, but he pushed on. "No doctor, I could have prevented this, because I _knew_!"

He gripped the shelf harder as he felt himself lose his balance. Nausea hit him like a truck and sent him struggling for his private bathroom. He just made it to the toilet as the whiskey made an unwelcome violent reappearance.

Exhausted and shaking he sank back against the wall of the small bathroom. His eyes tightly closed, arms hang uselessly by his side, too heavy to move. He had forgotten completely that Spock and M'Benga were still in his room, until Geoff started shaking his shoulder. "Captain! Captain you still with us?" with effort he cracked open an eye revealing Geoff M'Benga kneeling in front of him a concerned look in his eye.

"Yeah." At that moment he felt truly awful. "What the hell is this?"

"Sorry, captain. Alcohol and therapeutic doses of Tri-ox don't mix."

"You know," he grumbled tiredly through half closed eyes. "You should really tell people that when you give them that stuff!" He closed his eyes again trying to lessen the queasiness and dizziness that he was feeling.

"And you shouldn't have 20 year old Jack Daniels on this ship, but you do!"

"Touché." He whispered behind tightly closed eyes the pain in his head pulsating, making him unable to focus on anything else. It was strangely relaxing. "That was a bloody waste of good Jack!" He felt and heard the hiss of the hypospray against his neck, slowly the pain and queasiness receded. He blinked carefully trying to take in the scene around him.

"Better?"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"A one way ticket to sickbay for the next 6 hours, and trust me your going to be thankful your there!"

* * *

The morning had runaway with him after he had got back from sickbay, although he was not supposed to be working after unwittingly giving himself alcohol poisoning the night before, but he just couldn't sit on his hands all day. To avoid a second dressing down from the doctor that day he used the desk in his quarters and worked his way through the reports from the incident the previous evening now that all of the evidence had been gained. With the exception of the medical report which Geoff M'Benga had promised the Captain would be completed by the end of alpha once all the tests had been run by the lab. The short statement that he had issued to the Admiralty last night would be now require further infomation so that they could react diplomatically and have media plans in place if required. Swiftly he sent the reviewed documents off to Uhura for the first comm packet of the morning.

By the lunchtime he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He forced himself to call Martha, Tom's young wife of two years. The Admiralty had confirmed that a Starfleet officer had broken the news to her the previous night as protocol dictated. He wasn't required to call her, but he wanted to tell her how sorry he was and that he hadn't died alone. He had briefly met her once when the couple visited San Francisco before moving to Planet Q for Tom's work, she was young, intelligent and beautiful, he had definitely been jealous of his friend that day.

The conversation had been brief, and he had fallen back on his grief training as he tried to describe what had happened. Martha thanked him for calling and asked a few questions but otherwise didn't speak or cry. Her pale skin, framed by dark hair made her look so utterly lost. He told her he would make arrangements to bring Tom home, but it might not be for several weeks. "He'll still be dead in 4 weeks, Jim. Time doesn't really matter now, does it? He's still dead." She had said without emotion, but the devastation was broken across her face. Sensing that the conversation was over he had signed off, not wanting to cause more pain.

The conversation had left him angry, angry at himself and angry at Kodos. He needed to do something, something to make a positive out of the whole unfortunate affair. He headed for the bridge, they were due to enter orbit of Cygnia Minor to drop off the acting troop that they had picked up in their attempted to arrest Kodos quietly and take him to earth for trial. He was greeted by Sulu at the helm, who quickly brought him up to speed with the events over the past few hours. He settled into the chair.

He made it through to the middle of Beta before Geoff M'Benga turned up in his ready room black pouch in hand. "I don't remember inviting you in, Doctor!" he said gruffly from his desk.

He had avoided the appointment that he was due earlier that day as he couldn't bring himself step inside sickbay. It wasn't that he was avoiding treatment; it was that he was avoiding his friend. He hadn't seen Bones since he pulled him out of Tom's wrecked quarter. Even though he had spent the night he had avoided looking for Bones and given strict instructions that Bones should not be told about his little accident, so the grumpy doctor didn't demand his presence.

It was the smell, the smell of burning flesh. You don't get the odour from one phaser burn set on kill, but multiply that by thousands and you choke in it. He couldn't look at his friend right now and see the blacken skin. He just couldn't be strong right now if he looked at Bones, the delicate wall would crack.

"And I remember telling you to come see me at 1300 today."

"My apologies Doctor I got stuck in a meeting with Legal. I thought Janice left you a message?"

"No Captain, you had her tied up with researching and rewriting your media release all day, then rearranging your diary to include the extra fire, first aid and security training that you have ordered for the entire crew." The doctor looked sternly at his patient. "In fact it would seem that you have managed to max out your whole staff just so they would leave you alone, and more importantly not mentioning that you are not in fact supposed to be on duty at all."

"It's been a busy day." The captain said his eyes narrowing.

Geoff couldn't denied it was a brilliant ploy, which until he had off- handly mentioned to Leonard that the captain had asked that sickbay provided extra first aid training package for the next 12 weeks starting the following day, McCoy had laughed at the junior doctor. "Geoff, he is playing you! He's got an appointment today, right?" Geoff had nodded. "He does this when he wants to be left alone. Max everyone out so they are so focused on what he wants, they avoid him, afraid he'll give them more work. It's actually very effective. Send Tony or Christine up with his triox and whatever else you still have him on, and then go see him later when he thinks he got away with it." Leonard had said cheerily at his subordinate.

* * *

Spock was an unexpected visitor as Leonard prepared to leave sickbay. His face and hands had pretty much healed although the new skin was bright red and wouldn't settle to the normal colour for a day or so.

"Doctor you are much improved."

"Thank you, Spock. What do I own this pleasure to?" he enquired politely.

"I have come to enquire about the captain, plus he also requested that I -" Leonard hackles went up, three days of silence and now he has Spock deliver a message to him. Anger, concern and irritation sparked at once causing him to cut off Spock's words with his own rant.

"Unbelievable! I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since the explosion! I am clearly not the one to ask! He snapped at Spock unable to hide his anger at Jim avoiding him. "When you see him Spock, tell him from me that the next time he is laying in sickbay, he won't be getting any more contraband sneaked in when he thinks I'm not looking!" he continued. It hadn't bothered him on the first day, not even the second, but by the third day of complete silence and ignored comms he was pissed off, angry and hurt. Geoff was also keeping tight lipped about him. Even reminding Leonard that he was not on duty therefore he shouldn't be worrying about the captain, which had meant that the captain had asked Geoff not to mention anything to Leonard. It was a bit of a fruitless exercise considering as soon as he was back on duty he would have access to all of Jim's files anyway. "Also tell the little shit that -" He suddenly saw the photograph on the screen of the PADD in Spock's hand. As abruptly as he began the doctor snapped his mouth shut. Spock took the opportunity indicating to the PADD.

"I understand your daughter is waiting to speak with her father. You have an hour starting in fifteen minutes, the passcode is Joanna." His mouth dropped open, his tirade forgotten. An hour real time with his daughter, the doctor knew it was only Jim who could sign off on an hour long call and persuade his ex wife to allow him an hour outside of their normal 30 minute monthly conversations, or more frequent vid messages. Real time minutes where gold dust on the ship.

"Thank you. Spock." Taking the offered PADD. Not thinking about anything other than his daughter he scurried off to his quarters.

"Doctor, I still require a conversation with you."

"Later, Spock." The doctor headed for his quarters PADD in hand.

* * *

It was late. He knew he should at least try to sleep but he knew it would be futile. Even though he felt exhausted, sore and emotionally drained he knew his mind wouldn't let him forget. The last thing he needed right now was the long forgotten memories to flood back in to his dreams.

He tried to forget his earlier conversation with Kev Riley was still replaying in his head. Kev had been angry, furious with him. He could understand that. He should have realised the potential for Kev to see Kodos. It wasn't fair on him, without warning to be faced with your parent's killer. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the look of anger and pain Kev had greeted him with. M'Benga had said he would be fine in a few days and back on duty a few days after that, although he would still recommend counselling for a few months.

Failing, he got up from the sofa and burying himself in the ships efficiency scores from the last 2 quarters and the training cell's plan that they had thrown together that afternoon after his foul mood. It was a good distraction. Pulling up the plans and stats from previous ships he settled himself for an all nighter. He was determined that by the next morning he would be able to implement the plan and bring the standards up.

An hour later he was startled out of the stats from the Bradbury by the door chime.

"Come in." he said automatically from his desk, rubbing his tired eyes as he refocused them on the visitor.

"Evening Captain." The over cheerful sound of Geoff M'Benga's voice filled the cabin.

"Evening Doctor, what can I do for you?" He asked tiredly, picking up his coffee mug with a hint of suspicion.

"Well I'm just going off shift and I thought that I would drop by."

"Oh?" his eyebrows raised, not to giving the doctor the opening he was after. The doctor looked at him, and folded his arms sizing up his challenge. "I was under the impression that my medical staff didn't work over 12 hours shifts so due to patient safety."

"That's normally true captain, however with one doctor out of action for the next few shift rotations and extra demands from command, I have spent the last few hours tied up with admin. However that's not why I am here."

"Oh." Kirk repeated.

"Captain, when was the last time you actually slept?" he asked bluntly.

The captain grunted. "Surely you should know." He said testily as he raised his wrist showing off the medical bracelet.

"I'm not so sure captain. As you see, when I checked a few minutes ago the vitals that the feed was displaying were those of a sleeping adult, resting healthily. However once I looked a little closer at those vitals I noticed something a little odd. Were you aware that this little monitor can measure the tidal volume of your lungs? It's not often used but I can be quite helpful in your case. When I had a look this evening I noticed that your tidal volume was back to the normal parameters for you, which is excellent. So surprised that the treatments had worked so quickly I reviewed the data from previous nights." The doctor paused briefly watching the captain's passive face. "You know I saw that not only your tidal volume had improved last, but I fact every night that you have spent out of sickbay to then suddenly drop during the day. Fascinating don't you think?"

"You're point Doctor." Jim said grumpily.

"Captain for the past two nights you have been hacking into that bracelets signal and replacing the feeding with a pre-recorded set of vitals." Geoff said carefully. "Why? What drove you to all that trouble?"

"Doctor are you sure that your figures are correct? I mean you said it yourself, you have had a long day." The captain said evenly.

"Computer, display Captain James Kirk vital signs, via medical bracelet." The computer in front of the captain instantly changed into a page full of graphs and numbers. Geoff walked toward the captain tricorder in hand. "Captain can you explain this?" he held up the readings from the tricorder which displayed a very different set of vitals to the computer screen. The captain looked up at the doctor from the desk. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

The captain's bright blue eyes closed briefly before he looked up at the doctor. "Nope." He said simply.

"Well that's a shame." He walked over to the captain's sofa and sat down slowly. "Because, now that we have an unexplained malfunction with the bracelet, which will have to be properly investigated, before we use the bracelets again. You'll have to come back to sick bay to be monitored for the next few days, as I can't let you run around the ship without being monitored until you're nerves have healed properly." The young captain crossed his arms looking pretty frustrated.

"Seriously!" he half laughed half spat.

"Seriously." Geoff said evenly. "Captain, please remember the only reason that you are currently breathing is that electrodes are forcing your diaphragm to contract. This technology hasn't been used that widely and still has to be proved as safe. Also, you are still recovering from major surgery only 5 days ago. Both points you seem to be forgetting." He said seriously. "Look you are exhausted, in pain, your blood sugar is pretty low as is your blood pressure. I suspect that you haven't slept properly in two nights, if at all. I think those reasons alone are fairly justified."

"Fine, get me another bloody bracelet, I'll drink some orange juice and go to bed as soon as I am done." He ground out.

"Captain, I don't think that is really going to fix the problem." He said seriously. "I think you need to tell me why you have felt it necessary to hide the fact that you are not sleeping and haven't seen your best friend since Professor Leighton died."

"Doctor you are treading on thin ice." He growled dangerously at the doctor his anger bubbling up. He knew that the doctor wanted him to confess how he was feeling by dangling a threat in front of his nose. It wasn't that M'Benga was a bad guy it was just that he had no need to tell anyone else of the ghosts that had been dug up from the past few days. "You have no idea what caused a malfunction in the monitoring bracelet."

"However, I my medical opinion I cannot leave you unmonitored so you will have to spend the night in sickbay to be safe." He said evenly. "Unless, of course we get an explanation for the malfunction." He laid out the suggestion again.

"Fine, doctor you win." He stood up abruptly not wanting to play M'Benga's game, discreetly grabbing the table top to stop him swaying too much. He had no desperate wish to sit in sickbay all night just to make a point, but he would not talk to anyone else about his experiences, which was what Geoff clearly wanted him to do. Open up and tell all, well he could wait. Bones would be on duty in the morning who would let him out. "Lead on."

* * *

"Jim, what are you doing here?"

"Bracelet malfunction, Geoff won't let me out until it is explained." Bones raised his eyebrows at his friend knowing that Jim would have tampered with them. However most likely they would never figure out what he had done.

"Jim, what the hell is going on?" Bones looked at his friend. "You haven't seen me in days. Clearly you haven't slept in days, quite frankly, you're a mess."

"Is that your official medical opinion?"

"Jim, for god sake, he's trying to help! We all are, Tom's death was horrible. The fact that you where on Tarsus IV at the time is horrible. But Jim you need to talk about this and get passed it. What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Apart from the fucking obvious?"

"Okay, so talk me through it!"

"No, I can't. I won't. You want to know about my dirty little secret? You know it already, remember the 2nd year ethics at the academy?" He paused, Bones nodded they did a whole module on genocides, Tarsus IV massacre was the main case study. Their assignment had been an individual presentation the best of which would have to be presented to entire academy on the annual student lecture day. Kirk had scored the highest mark for his realistic timeline of the Tarsus IV tragedy through the eyes of a handful of survivors. "The file is still saved on the academy's server. You want to know why I couldn't look at my best friend burnt to a crisp. Watch it knowing that I was speaking as a survivor."

He found the file that Jim was talking about fairly swiftly. He remembered Jim had been fighting with his tutor as he didn't want to present it to the academy. Eventually he had lost the argument and Jim was forced to do the presentation again.

The recording started as he watched a younger version of Jim walk out onto the stage, to stand behind the lectern, his bright cadet reds making his pale face stand out painfully. He slotted the file chip into the AV equipment and a black and white picture of a group of skeletal children, eyes sunken, staring accusingly at the camera. Slowly pictures scrolled through of the scenes that Starfleet were met with when they had finally arrived. Each picture a gruesome depiction of the violence and suffering that the colonists had endured at the hands of their so call governor.

"Above the brown and barren land, where the daisies grow.

Above the sea of frozen eyes. With what little dignity we can show.

Above the stained streets of genocide. We lay her down to die.

Above the rows of broken homes. We sing hushed lullabies.

Above the wasted wheat fields. We share our last goodbyes

Above the lingering stench of death. She breathes her final breath.

Above the shattered hopes and dreams. The Soldiers are closing in.

Above the ransacked food stores. We know their listening in.

Above the last survivor's cries. Another victim dies.

Above the brown and barren land, where the daisies grow. A poem written by Tom, aged 13, Tarsus IV survivor and witness." He began.

The recording finished, he'd had seen it before, he knew what to expect it was horrible the first time round. But the second knowing and understanding what his friend had survived. He felt drained, his stomach doing back flips. He would have loved to pull out the bourbon but it was mid shift. No wonder Jim hadn't wanted to do the presentation, he hadn't written it for the marks. He had wanted to tell a story that no one would ever hear. As he spoke it was evident to Leonard that Jim wasn't engaging with the audience, he was speaking directly to someone, who that was Leonard had no idea.

Jim had gone off the rails for a few weeks after that, but slowly he had calmed down and something in him had changed. He was less arrogant, more at peace with himself.

Sometimes, some memories are better left alone. There was no healing benefit that he would get from having to re live it again. Jim had healed himself once, and he had made himself pretty clear, look but don't touch. Leonard exited his office and headed to the nurses' station, he was pleased see Jim was where he had left him. He grabbed a few supplies before heading over.

He threw the small pot of pills at his friend, startled Jim fumbled the catch.

"Painkillers, I know those nerves are playing merry hell with you, 'cos mine are doing the same. One every four hours, don't tamper with the bracelet tonight, I will be checking." Jim smiled as he climbed off the bed. He knew he was out of here. "Oh and Jim, dinner, mess hall 1830. Don't be late!"

* * *

"Jim. Thank you for the reports, they have been reviewed by the admiralty. We will not be perusing the matter further. Please remain on your current course. I need you prepared and ready for this Federation wide exercise in three months. The Bradbury is due to return to earth after the exercise you can transfer the bodies then." Admiral McCleary said warmly.

"Admiral, I have been speaking to Tom Leighton's wife Martha, she would prefer if his body was returned to Planet Q for burial as they have family there. As we are due to pass there in a few weeks, I would like to put in for 2 days rest period for the crew as the preparation programme is pretty intense leading up to that point."

"I have no objection to that Kirk. Please let me know if the funeral will be a public event."

"I will Sir. Thank you for informing me of the Admiralty decision." The admiral sighed.

"Jim, you did well son. Don't get me wrong, not everyone is pleased by this outcome but I am convinced that 8 thousand families out there are extremely happy that they have closure now." Craig McCleary smiled softly. "I know that the whole federation is glad that the affair has been dealt with, I am just sorry that it was you that had to clear up the mess. Make sure that you take some time to deal with this yourself. I can't imagine what you are feeling." The captain nodded.

"I've got a few good friends." He said simply, Bones had been great as had Spock. They had watched him closely.

"Now get out there and prove to the federation that you can kick arse. I want to see you as lead ship this year!"

"Thank you Sir, I look forward to the opportunity."

The End.

* * *

A/N: So this is it. I know this hasn't been the easiest of stories to follow, but if you have made it this far I am really glad that you haven't hated it that much!

Thank you to all that have reviewed. I have read each and every one and taken them on board and relish the guidance. I am intending to write more stories as for this fandom, being dyslexic i find it difficult to articulate my ideas into writing but the more I practice doing something that I enjoy, the better I can be in 'real' life and also, I hope that someday I might be able to write something that's really gripping. Therefore please let me know what you think as it all really helps me! However, on the flip side I would also love to know what you didn't like about it as that is just as important!

Once again thank you for reading, if I have had even one person enjoying this story then I measure that as a success!

Last but not least thank you to Compliment Giver, thanks for all your help and support! btw where I am, has moved up from the dark ages to dial up! (although uploading this just took me an hour)


End file.
